For Eternity - Avengers: Endgame (Thanos Love Story)
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "Thanos did exactly what he said he was going to." And more... Part 2 of 'Into Infinity! (Full Summary inside!) (LokixSigyn) (Stephen StrangexOC) (BuckyxOC) (T'ChallaxOC) (Carol DanversxOC) (ThanosxOC) Features Spoilers for 'Avengers: Endgame!
1. My Characters

Hello and welcome to my 'Avengers: Endgame' story, sequel to my 'Avengers: Infinity War' story! :) So excited for this!

Full Summary:

**"Thanos did exactly what he said he was going to."**

**And more...**

**Part 2 of 'Into Infinity'! Thanos has accomplished his missions: he has wiped out 50% of all living creatures, leaving disaster in his wake and the Avengers defeated and broken. He has also finally been reunited with his love - although she seems more skeptical about the snap than he anticipated.**

**Part of the journey is the end...**

**Features all of my Marvel OCs, from Thor, Captain America, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Avengers, Captain Marvel, and Guardians of the Galaxy! (LokixSigyn) (TonyXOC) (Stephen StrangexOC) (BuckyxOC) (T'ChallaxOC) (Carol DanversxOC) (ThanosxOC)**

Features Spoilers for 'Avengers: Endgame'!

I do not own!

I do, however, own all my OCs and any storyline pieces I have added :) But the rest belongs to Marvel and Disney, lucky ducks!

So originally I wasn't planning on dividing this story into Part 1 and Part 2 like the movies, and was going to make it all one big, long story. But then I realized it would probably make more sense to divide it, so here we are! Also, 'Endgame' is three hours long, so that's already a big, long story without me having added anything in yet, and I have big plans! ;) I might even make this into a trilogy if I think that would work better once I see the movie, but we'll see!

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :)

SPOILERS AHEAD!

* * *

My Characters

This story features my following OCs:

The mysterious look-alikes...

-Lady Sigyn of Asgard (my version of her!)- _Thor _storyline.

Goddess of Fidelity and Fertility, warrior of Asgard. Love and best friend of Loki, close friend and ally of Thor.

-Kazimiera 'Kass' Konstantin - _Iron Man_ and _Avengers_ storyline

Tony's girlfriend, a former mercenary-thief and trained combatant who met Tony when she hacked into Stark Industries. They have been pretty much inseparable ever since, always finding a way back to each other.

-Agent Karen Granger/Spark - _Captain America _storyline.

Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, girlfriend of Bucky Barnes. Worked with Stark Industries during World War II and helped pave the way for women in science, specifically chemistry, in the 1950s. Lived many years under the name Agent Liv Sword.

-Queen Kalyna of Sokovia/Firebird - _Black Panther_ storyline.

Ruler of Sokovia which is allied with Wakanda. An enhanced being known as the Firebird, the symbol of her people and nation. Love and fiancée of King T'Challa.

-Master Ekaterina 'Kat' - _Doctor Strange _storyline.

Master of the Mystic Arts. Trained under the Ancient One. Ally, mentor, and girlfriend of Steven Strange. Formerly blinded, anxious about the scars around her eyes.

-Envydora 'Envy' - _Guardians of the Galaxy _storyline.

While Gamora may be the favourite daughter, Envy is Thanos's prized weapon and often personal guard. She is an orange-skinned alien. Later rebels and joins the Guardians along with her sisters.

-Sascha Shostakov/Black Widow - _Black Widow _and _Avengers _storyline.

Another Black Widow who was raised in the Red Room alongside Natasha, where it was often competitive between them. Periodically plagued by visions after suffering extensive torture in the Red Room.

-Doctor Eleanora 'Nora' Bane - _Captain Marvel_ storyline.

An unofficial archaeologist, gifted with powers from a past expedition. Ally of Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Ex-love of Carol Danvers.

And...

-Adonia, Lady Infinity - _Avengers _storyline_._

Keeper of the Infinity Stones, an Elder of the universe, one of the most powerful beings in the universe and reality. Close friend of Taneleer Tivan and En Dwi Gast, the Collector and the Grandmaster. Love of Thanos and a mother figure to Gamora and Nebula. As an immensely powerful cosmic being, she could be the Avengers greatest ally, or their deadliest enemy...

_So I have a prequel book of one-shots to give you context for Karen, Kat (I may even write a full Doctor Strange story) and Envy, and I have separate books for Sigyn, Kalyna, Kass and Nora, and Sascha was introduced in my 'Infinity War' story :) There's lots going on here so I don't want anyone to get confused - it's complicated, I know, but hopefully it will all come to make sense soon!_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then, the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of those systems were forged into concentrated ingots: reality, time, space, power, soul, and mind.

Infinity Stones.

The Elders of the Universe arose at the same time, the most powerful among them a remnant of the Stones themselves: the Stonekeeper, Lady Infinity, Adonia.

She and the Stones shared a special bond: both were born of each other's power, forged of the same power, and so directly connected. Anything that harmed her would harm the Stones, and anything that harmed the Stones would, in turn, harm her. And should they ever be destroyed, she would die along with them, and for all they knew, so would the universe they represented. They needed each other to survive.

Over the millennia, many beings tried to obtain one or more Stones, eager to harness their infinite power, and some of the most ambitious even sought all six at once. But all fell victim to the very power which they sought, not strong enough to wield such power, such a burden.

It quickly became clear to Adonia that the Stones were widely sought, and could easily fall into the wrong hands. She made it her life's goal to ensure that they never fell into such a grasp, although part of her knew that she could not keep them away forever...

_So here's just a little brief introduction to Adonia and the mythology surrounding her and the Stones in this story :) Part of this was taken from the Collector's explanation of the Stones in 'Guardians of the Galaxy', and I imagine a powerful cosmic being like him to narrate this prologue!_

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	3. Sunrise

One - Sunrise

_The Soul World, the Soul Stone - Location Unknown_

_"Thanos, My Love. Did you miss me?"_

The two stood staring at each other for a long time, taking in the sight of one another after so long apart. And it was a wonderful sight.

The barren world around them melted away from focus, and it was only them, only each other, reunited, at long last, finally together again.

Thanos broke the silence. "You always knew how to make an entrance." Bright, colourful lights, her cape and hair blowing in the breeze, was all apart of her signature theatrics.

She shrugged, grinning. "Well, I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Welcome back, My Love."

"My Love-" She began walking towards him, he walking towards her, both eager to close the gap between them.

She only took a few steps, however, before she collapsed, fell right over, landing hard on the orange ground.

He rushed to her side, as quickly as his injuries would allow, to find her stumbling to her feet.

"Oh - that's not good..." She shook her head, suddenly dizzy. This was not a sensation she was familiar with, and quickly settled on that it was because although they were all together again, the Stones, full of infinite power, she was still separated from them.

Suddenly he held her in his arms, as he had dreamt of for hundreds of years. He could gaze upon her glowing eyes, which changed colour to the respective colour of whichever Stone she was using, and her multicoloured skin, also the same colours as the Stones. Finally he could see all this for real, and not just as a memory.

"I did."

"Hmm?" Now she stared up at him curiously.

"I did miss you."

She chuckled. "And I missed you - my Stones!" she suddenly gasped, eyes landing upon the charred, broken gauntlet. "What happened to them?"

"The snap was very draining, to me, and to them," he explained.

She held her hand hovering over them. "They are weak, I can tell. Then so am I. I missed them - but don't worry, I missed you too, Titan." She smiled up at him.

That smile quickly fell, however. "And what happened to you?!" she gasped, gently touching his seared arm. "What did you do?"

"The fight to obtain the Stones nearly destroyed me. But I was so close, I held them all, so nothing could have stopped me then, not even death."

"You are in pain, I can tell."

"In body yes, but the pain in my heart has at last been soothed."

At this, she chuckled. "And you call me dramatic. But we are together again, that is all that matters. All will be well now."

* * *

_Titan II, The Garden - Space_

When Adonia awoke, she could feel the close presence of the Stones, yet not the usual attachment of them to herself. They had been reunited, but not fully.

Throwing her cloak around her shoulders, torn and worn now from centuries trapped away, she stepped outside into the early morning.

The orange light of the sun was just beginning to pour across the green hilly landscape of the planet they were now on. The front porch of their hut allowed a perfect view of the sunrise over the mountains.

Thanos was already awake and seated on the porch, watching the sun emerge into the sky.

She knew this place immediately. "Titan II. The Garden."

"Yes. I thought, what better place for us to go? There are many memories here."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Come sit with me, My Love. Let us watch the sun rise on a grateful universe."

She did so, coming to sit beside him on the porch, feeling the first rays of the sun warm her face.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Is it, grateful?" She paused, her question hanging open in the air between them. "And what of the cost?" He turned to look at her. She closed her eyes. "I am sensing great chaos and fear across the universe. Everywhere. Constant." Her eyelids fluttered open and met his dark eyes.

"In time, they will come to see that what I did was for the greater good."

"Let us hope. And what about you? Do you still think it's for the greater good? Or were you speaking for yourself as well?"

"I always had faith in my mission."

"Ah, but that was before. What about now, now that it is complete?" No answer. "I warned you of the cost, long ago, and you didn't believe me. You never did."

"I did believe you."

"Balancing something throws off the balance of another. I don't think you can ever have perfect balance. You may have created something worse: chaos."

"As I recall, you once said we were perfectly balanced."

She cracked a smile. "Perhaps we were."

"I thought, and hoped, that bringing you back would solve everything. That all would be well again."

"I'm flattered. But we both know that's not true. My love has lost all his light." She gestured to his armour, which he had hung up, almost like a scarecrow. "An empty shell of what once was." She traced a scar on his arm with the tip of her finger. "This battle for the Stones, for the fate of the universe, has taken its toll on us both. We are weak, yet strong. Strong, yet weak." She ran her hand over the gauntlet, the Stones seeming to hum with the contact, calling to her, reaching out. She smiled at the feeling of being close to them again. "I always loved a good paradox."

The sun had fully risen over the hilltops by now - it really was morning.

"A new day. So, what will you do now?"

"Now, I finally get to rest. After centuries of conquest, I have finally completed my missions."

"And after you rest? Farming doesn't suit you, Titan."

"For the first time in my life, I don't know my path."

"Sometimes that can be a good thing." She rose to her feet. "But, it is a new day, and the possibilities are endless!"

_Finally, we actually get to see some of Adonia! ;)) Got some dialogue inspiration from the comics! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! We'll check in with the Avengers in the next chapter! :)_


	4. State of Emergency

Two - State of Emergency

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth _

_2018_

_Buzz. "Hello_?" _Buzz. _"_Hello, is anyone there?_"_ Buzzzzzz. "Avengers? I'm here on behalf of Nick Fury."_

_Buzzz. _Nora tried the front gate buzzer one more time, but in vain. The facility seemed like a ghost town, abandoned, and no one answering confirmed this. She was the only one here.

It had been a mad flurry of hours - had it really only been a matter of hours since this disaster struck? Since she literally witnessed hundreds of people vanish into thin air without so much as a trace, including Nick and Maria? Grabbing an abandoned motorcycle she had driven it here, but the Avengers were obviously not home.

She tossed her bag over the gate, watching as it landed heavily on the grass on the other side. Withdrawing her staff and extending it, she used it to hover over the gate. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her, for one, no one appeared to be around, and two, it wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen today.

The steady beeping of Fury's pager told her that the signal to Carol was still active - but it was becoming slower, so she would need to plug it into some power source soon, to keep the signal going, in order to reach Carol - how ever far away she might be.

The doors to the main building were sealed shut and locked, as she expected, also with a buzzer and control pad. Using her powers she imbued the control pad, and after a few minutes had the door open. She may have fried the circuits, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

The inside of the building was as much of a ghost town as the rest of the facility. She called 'hello' a few times cautiously, just in case, but the only response she received was her own voice echoing through the empty space back to her eerily.

She set about locating the lab, searching for a power source with which to plug the pager in. The yellow star with the blue and red stripes continued to blink at her, so she took that as a good sign. It also struck her with equal nerves and excitement at the possibility of seeing Carol again in years.

_Focus, Nora,_ she chided herself. Yes, it had been four years and she still had a big, fat crush on Carol Danvers, that, despite her trying to deny it, had not lessened the least in the four years since she'd seen her. Here she was; the world was in a state of emergency and she was getting butterflies over a crush. She scoffed.

Focus, indeed.

The cord she was working with sparked, making her jump, snapping her from her thoughts of Carol and back to the task at hand: keep the signal active.

_"She gave this to me for emergencies," _ she recalled Fury telling her. "_Emergencies _only." Well, whatever had just happened was definitely an emergency.

While she worked with the charger she put the TV on in the background. A global state of emergency had been declared - it seemed that from the urgent, rapid footage, what was happening here in New York was happening all over the world, including her home in London. State of emergency indeed.

She spent a sleepless night alone in the eerily quiet facility, keeping a close eye on the pager. The way she was feeling right now, nothing would come between her and it.

Next morning, utterly exhausted, she was just dozing off when she heard voices and footsteps - she was no longer alone.

Figuring she knew who it was, but staying cautious nonetheless - who knew, some people may take the global state of emergency as an opportunity to break into the Avengers HQ. She brought her staff along and followed the sound.

The newcomers were just as cautious as well as startled upon seeing her inside their facility.

"Hello, Avengers? I'm Eleanora Bane, I work with - _worked_ with - Nick Fury and Maria Hill."

"Them too?" asked Black Widow.

Nora only nodded sadly. "I was the last person to see him alive. He said this was a Code Red."

"It definitely is."

"It's nice to meet you, he always told me all about you lot. He was very proud of you. What the hell even happened?"

"We failed," sighed Cap.

"Thanos."

"What? Thanos? What is that?"

"Who. An alien, after the Infinity Stones, so he could snap away half of all life."

Was it weird that that wasn't the strangest thing she had ever heard? "Bloody hell... Well, I suppose that explains people fading away."

"Yeah."

"So this Thanos fellow - I'm sorry, but why are you staring at me like that?" She didn't mean to totally change the subject, but it was true - all of them were staring at her, and exchanging glances amongst themselves. Was it her wild pink hair, or equally bright eyes? But no, it seemed like something more than that - some sort of recognition.

"Cause you're number six," stated Cap after sharing another glance with Widow. "That we know of."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're another one of those chicks who looks the same, but different."

She was about to call out whoever had spoken so bluntly, until realizing who had spoken was a walking-talking raccoon. "Oh my God-"

"Go see for yourself."

They led her to the jet parked out front that had most likely been their source of transportation here. She gasped when she stepped inside.

There were three cots bearing the unconscious bodies of three women - different women, but all who she recognized. All because they resembled herself, who all bared a very close resemblance to each other, and to her.

"W-who are they?"

"Karen Granger, Yelena Belova, and Queen Kalyna of Sokovia," Widow explained.

"What happened to them?"

"We don't know. After the Snap, some people - lots of people - faded away, as you witnessed. These three just collapsed without any warning."

"We need to get them to the medical wing," Dr. Banner stated.

Nora assisted them in safely wheeling the cots to said medical wing, where Banner used the room's machines and equipment to assess the unconscious women's states.

"Their life signs appear stable. It's just like they're sleeping."

"It's another mystery," said Widow.

"Story of my life," mumbled Nora.

"Hey, what's that thing you've got hooked up in the lab?" Rhodey asked her.

"A pager, sending out a signal. It was Fury's last action. We have to see it through."

_Sorry for the delay, I wanted to update my 'Captain Marvel' story before this one cause that one focuses on Nora :)_

_This is my way of answering the question of how the Avengers got hold of the pager once Fury faded away. The start of this scene is kind of inspired by the 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters' trailer with Millie Bobby Brown calling through the radio asking if anyone's there._

_Thank you so much for all the reads already, you're amazing! :D I hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Retirement

Three - Retirement

_Titan II, The Garden - Space_

_2018_

With a grunt, Adonia pulled with all her might, aiming to pull the gauntlet from Thanos's arm. However, the charred piece of armour seemed seared to his arm, like another skin, and despite her super-strength as a cosmic being, it did not budge the slightest.

She stumbled back, losing her hold. "Yes, it's stuck. I'm sorry, My Love, but there is only one other way-" She drew a dagger, bursting into a fit of hearty laughter moments later at the look of pure horror that crossed his face. "I'm only kidding! You didn't actually think I would chop your arm off, did you?" She waved the blade in the air as she spoke, however. She was known to have a dark sense of humour at times, which evidently hadn't changed. With one final chuckle, she stabbed the knife into the table top and left, patting the still-startled Titan on the chest.

Later that night, while Thanos slept, Adonia crept to his bedside. Luckily, the way he was sleeping, his arm baring the Gauntlet - and Stones - was facing upwards; his injured arm must have been painful to sleep on.

She reached out a hand and held it hovering above the Gauntlet. The Stones began to hum and glow brighter, and appeared as though they might just remove themselves from the Gauntlet and fall into her awaiting hand.

They did not, however, get the chance, as Thanos shifted in his sleep, startling her and breaking her concentration and connection to the Stones. Her Stones.

She gave a frustrated sigh. "You're traitors, all of you!" she hissed. She wasn't only speaking to the Stones.

* * *

It was only a few days into 'retirement' and Adonia was already bored to death. That, and being distanced from the Stones but having them in sight and so close was growing on her nerves. They were so close, and yet still just out of reach. It was taunting, and she hated it.

"Ugh, that's it, I'm done! I cannot do this anymore!" Thanos turned to look at her from where he was harvesting plants in the garden. "You are the possessor of the Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in the universe! You have the entire universe at your fingertips and yet, you choose this."

"You always loved the Garden."

"I did. I do. But we used to have such fun. You didn't used to be this boring."

"I am not boring," he defended himself. She only shrugged. He chuckled. "Ah, I have missed you, My Love."

"And I you."

"You know the last hundreds of years without you has been torture."

She nodded. "It was terrible for me too."

He stood up from kneeling in the garden. "Were you at all conscious to the world during that time?"

"Slightly, sometimes. I sensed some things. Like our daughters betraying you-" She didn't miss how he flinched at this, but she didn't realize then that it was not just the mention of their betrayal. "-Everything became clearer the closer to gaining all the Stones you got. The closer they were, the more conscious I became, until, finally - here I am."

"Yes, finally, at long last, here you are." He drew her close to him.

She leaned against him, into his embrace. "So, where did you find them all? Where did they all end up?"

"The Power Stone became the Orb and was locked away on Xandar, being guarded by the Nova Corps. The Space Stone became the Tesseract, and was stolen by an Asgardian, a foolish boy I once trusted. I killed him."

"Of course you did. You always were formidable."

"The Mind Stone had, at one time, been the source of power for a staff I built, but was being used as a life force for a machine. And the Reality Stone became the Aether and was being kept in the collection of your old friend, Tanneleer Tivan."

"Of course."

"I think he was trying to collect them all and bring you back himself."

"Perhaps. Tivan was known for being selfish, but he could also be sincere at times..." She trailed off with a fond smile that Thanos didn't like being associated with the Collector.

"And the Soul Stone?"

This question of hers caught him. There was a pause before he explained. "The Soul Stone I found on Vormir."

"Vormir?" She shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that they are together once again, yes? As are we."

"Yes." He was more than glad she did not press further about Vormir.

"But you see, as I said, you have all this power - power of the gods, of the very universe itself - and yet you decide to spend your time farming."

"My Quest was to retrieve the Stones and use them to correct the universe and bring you back. That was all. Now, they offer nothing more than temptation."

"Ah." She nodded, understanding full well what he meant. "I told you many times before that they could be a burden bestowed upon whoever obtained them. The more power one has, the greater the consequences. And with power such as this, well..." She trailed off. "The consequences are as great as the power itself."

_Adonia **really** wants the Stones back, and is being oh so subtle about it ;) _

_Whew, this story is super complicated! ;D Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm just having trouble merging the beginning of the movie with my ideas, but I think I've got it now! _

_Hopefully updates will be more regular now! Thanks for your patience and for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	6. The World is in Pieces

Four - The World is in Pieces and I'm Reunited With My Ex

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2018_

Since the initial Snap, the global death toll had sky-rocketed, and was still only rapidly going up.

"Bloody hell," mumbled Nora, watching the numbers increasing on the screen before them.

"This is a nightmare," sighed Cap, rubbing a hand over his tired, scruffy face.

"I've had better nightmares," said Nat with such certainty it was chilling.

"Hey-" Rhodey appeared in the doorway then. "So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing."

"Oh, no, no, no-" Nora hurried to the lab, Cap and Nat in tow, where Bruce, now in a lab coat and glasses, was assessing the pager.

"What about the ladies?" Cap asked, meaning the look-alikes.

"Thor's watching over them."

"What have we got here?" Nat asked him.

"Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out."

"I thought we bypassed the battery," said Cap.

"We did," Rhodey told him. "It's still plugged in, it just, well, stopped."

"Oh, come on, come on-" Nora held out her hand, attempting to imbue the pager with magic. The pager took hold of the magical energy she offered, but it didn't go back on.

"Reboot it, send it again," ordered Cap.

"Look, we don't even know what this is," cautioned Bruce.

"Fury did. Just reboot it, please," Nat requested. "And tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know exactly who's on the other end of this thing."

"Yeah, that's the thing. We don't know who's on the other end."

"I do." The others turned to face Nora.

"You do?"

"Yeah... An old ally, an old - _friend_. Carol Danvers. Trust me, we need to keep that signal going no matter what."

"What's so special about this Danvers that Fury would have her on a direct line?" asked Rhodey.

"Everything-" The word was out of Nora's mouth before she could even process what she was saying. _Real subtle, Nora. As always. _If she was this flustered just talking about Carol, she was going to be a complete and utter mess when Carol arrived, but then again, she always was around Carol, no surprise there.

_If _Carol arrived...

No, she would. Fury had this pager for a reason, and if Thanos really did wipe out not only half of all the life on Earth but in the universe as well, then Carol would know. Besides, Carol and Fury were close, so she wouldn't just ignore a call from him, let alone a distress call.

"Just trust me. If we have this Thanos as an enemy, then we need Danvers as an ally."

"Well, if what you say is true - even if it's not - I want to talk to this Danvers as soon as she gets here-" Nat turned around and jumped.

Everyone jumped. Upon spinning around to find someone standing there. An unfamiliar someone, an unfamiliar woman in a suit of red, blue, and gold armour.

"Where's Fury?" the woman asked.

There was a moment of collective stunned silence.

"Well, that was fast," mumbled Rhodey.

"Where's Director Fury?" the woman - everyone was beginning to guess who she was - pressed again. "And why were you talking about me?"

"You're Danvers?" said Cap.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I flew."

"You flew?"

"Yes."

"In a plane?" asked Cap.

"No, I just flew. The signal I received came from a pager that I gave Nick Fury years ago, only for emergencies. And judging by what I've been witnessing, it's a definite emergency. Where is he?"

"H-he's not here." Nora stepped forward. "He was one of the victims."

Carol's eye's widened. "Nora-"

"Hey, Space-girl."

"I-I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, the unlocking of my powers gave me permanent coloured contacts and hair dye."

"Oh, thank God you're alright-" A small smile played on Carol's lips. "Why didn't you tell me you're not actually a Doctor?"

"Oh, shut up."

Both teary-eyed, the two women hugged.

"I thought you were gone too, when you didn't answer the signal."

"Nope, just many galaxies away."

"I wish this were under better circumstances."

"Me too."

"Ah hem." Cap cleared his throat, breaking the women's trance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but excuse me, Ma'am-"

"I heard you were always the gentleman, Rogers. It's 'Captain', actually, Captain. Captain Carol Danvers."

"Okay, Captain Danvers. Where did you come from?"

"Up there." Carol pointed. "As in up in space."

"Okay. Not the craziest thing I've heard, believe it or not."

"Oh I believe it. Trust me."

"What's the status up there?"

"What's happening here isn't just happening here. It's universal."

"Jesus Christ..." This did nothing to brighten the already tense mood.

"Well," sighed Cap. "Welcome to the Avengers."

* * *

"Morning Doc."

Nora jumped slightly when Carol floated by as she walked downstairs to the kitchen the next morning.

"Bloody show off."

Carol chuckled and floated down to walk the rest of the way with her.

"I missed you," Carol said suddenly after walking in comfortable silence for a few moments. Even after years apart they were still at ease around each other.

Nora always thought she would be the one to say it first. "You did?"

"Of course I did, Nora. Of course."

"I just figured up in space you'd be doing more exciting things and wouldn't have time to think of me, let alone miss my mundane life on earth."

Luckily the kitchen was empty when they arrived. They took a seat across from each other at the table, focused only on each other, not on breakfast. Not even, for a moment, on the mess Thanos had created. "I thought about you every day."

"Me too," Nora admitted. "About you. Every day."

"For the past four years."

Nora nodded. They reached across the table and interlaced the fingers of one hand, sharing a small smile.

"I'm _so _glad you're okay," Carol told her. "So, so, glad."

Nora squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad too, same for you."

And for a moment, just a moment, it was as if no time had passed at all.

_Yay, Carol's back on earth! :) Love her!_

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	7. Beaten and Broken

Five - Beaten and Broken

_Space_

_2018_

"Tony?" Kass came over to where Tony had curled up in the pilot's seat of the ship. He was looking sickeningly pale, his face thinning.

He didn't stir, not even when she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Her heart jolted - no, no this wasn't it, she was not going to lose him like this. "Tony? Tony!"

She shook him a little, and then breathed a heavy sigh of relief when his eyes fluttered open ever-so-slightly. "Oh, thank God! I thought you were-" She didn't want to say it.

"N-no. I-I'm here..." He reached his hand up to cover hers on his arm, but it looked like even that gesture took a lot of energy and effort. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm here." She took his hand and kissed it. "Just stay with me."

"Always..." His breathing was laboured. "Y-you're glowing..."

"What?" But then she noticed the inside of the ship was becoming illuminated, slowly but steadily, with a warm golden glow. But by what?

Turning around and peering out the window, an astonishing sight met her eyes.

* * *

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2018_

It turned out that Tony, along with Kass, had gone to space and fought Thanos there, and had spent the last several weeks stranded out in the abyss of the galaxy - they had not been lost to the Snap himself, as the other Avengers were beginning to fear. Carol, thankfully, located them, and not a moment too soon - Tony was on the brink of death.

"Oh my God-" Pepper watched as Tony, Kass, and the blue-skinned woman descended down from the ship. Thank goodness none of them had been alone.

Kass and Nebula helped Tony walk, until Cap and Carol took over. Nebula headed back into the ship, calling, "We need help here too."

Thor, Nat and Nora went to go assist her in carrying three unconscious women off the ship.

"Sigyn!" Thor rushed to his friend's side, one of the unconscious.

"And Master Ekaterina, and Envydora, daughter of Thanos," Nebula informed.

"My God..." Nora exclaimed. Three more, that made six, six unconscious, eight altogether including herself and Kass. Seven identical, different women. "Are there only eight of them, of us?"

"That we know of, yeah," said Nat.

"What happened to them?"

"They just passed out, just fell over..." Tony tried to explain. Just like Kalyna, Karen, and Sascha, who all lay in the medical wing, about to be joined by the others.

"Shh, Tony, it's okay, you're okay now," Kass tried to assure him.

"She's right, Tony, you're safe now," said Steve.

"Couldn't stop him," Tony forced out.

"Neither could I," admitted Steve. "But you're okay now-"

"No - I lost the kid..."

"Tony, _we _lost."

"I lost..."

Pepper and Nat joined Kass as Carol and Steve helped Tony inside the facility. "Are you okay, Honey?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... A little tired and hungry but other than that, okay, somehow..." Kass looked close to tears as she watched Tony struggle. "I thought I was going to lose him more than once."

"It's been three weeks since Thanos used the Stones." Tony was given an IV, and the whole group gathered in the lab where Nat explained the current situation. "World governments are in pieces, but what's left have been putting together a census, and-" She trailed off, in discomfort, and disbelief. "-And it looks like Thanos did exactly what he said he was going to. He really did wipe out half of all life in the world."

"And the universe," added Carol.

"And more." All eyes turned to Nebula. "By reuniting the Stones, he likely brought back to life their keeper, Lady Infinity. My mother. She holds their power."

"And, where does she stand in all this?" Steve asked.

Nebula shook her head. "She was committed to his cause."

There was silence as everyone absorbed this, until Steve scoffed. "Jesus."

Carol wore a wounded expression when Fury's image popped up on the list of the dead. Nora touched her arm. They had both been close with him.

"So where is he now?" Kass asked of Thanos.

"We don't know," Steve told him regrettably. "He just opened up a portal, and disappeared."

"What's up with him?" Tony nodded to the brooding Thor.

"He's very upset. Seeing his friend unconscious didn't help," said Nat.

"Yeah, he's pissed," added Rocket. Tony now eyed the talking creature. "He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's been a lot of that going around lately, ain't there? It's a mutual feeling."

"You know, until a second ago, I thought you were Build-A-Bear," said Tony.

"Maybe I am."

"And my God, I think I'm seeing double." Tony now turned to Nora. "Or triple, or quadruple, or-"

"You're not the only one, Mate."

"I'm so confused. Anyone else?"

"Shh, don't worry about that now," Kass said gently.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now," Steve interjected, trying to get back on track. "Deep space scans, satellites, but we've got nothing. Tony, you fought him-"

"Who told you that? No, I didn't fight him. He wiped my face with a planet while the street magician gave up the Stone. There was no fight."

"Well while you were with him, did he give you anything, any clues or coordinates - anything?"

Tony shrugged and made a defeated sound. "I predicted this a while back, you know. Anyone remember that? I had a vision, didn't want to believe it. But, alas, it came true, didn't it."

"Tony, I'm going to need you to focus," Cap said gently, although it was clear he was growing frustrated. Just like with guilt, frustration was going around.

"And I needed you," Tony shot back. "'Needed' as in past tense. That takes priority over what you need now, sorry buddy. But you know what I need, as in present tense, as in right now? I need to shave-" He shot to his feet out of the wheelchair, purposefully knocking some dishes across the table and yanking out the IV in his arm. "I said we needed a suit of armour around the world whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not." Now his tone was mocking. "That's what we _needed_, also past-tense." Kass and Rhodey tried to get Tony to sit back down, but he brushed them off.

Now Cap looked regretful. "Well that didn't exactly work out, did it."

"And who left him for dead in Siberia?" Kass reminded, her voice breaking. This silenced him.

"And, Cap, you said if we lose, we'll do that together, too. And we lost, boy did we lose. Only you weren't there. You said _we _lost, but there was no 'we' about it. We lost, but you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact. Cause we're the _A_vengers, not the _Pre_vengers, the _A_vengers. I like her, she's great, by the way-" Tony broke off to point at Carol.

"Okay, you've made your point, now sit down," Rhodey urged.

"We understand that this is urgent, but can we do this later?" said Kass. "Please."

But Tony wasn't finished. He strode right up to Steve. "No, know what, here's my point: I got nothing for you, Cap. Absolutely nothing. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero, zip, nada. No trust." Then he reached up and alarmed everyone by removing his arc reactor and dropping it into Steve's hand. "Here, take this. You find him, you put that on, and hide." With that, he collapsed.

"Tony!"

They brought him to the the medical wing. Nora stood overseeing the six stretchers bearing women who resembled her and yet were all different. "I don't understand. Why them and not me, then?"

"That, unfortunately, is just another big mystery wound up in all this." Carol offered the best explanation she could.

"Hey, Bruce gave Tony a sedative," Rhodey informed the group, leaving Pepper and Bruce at the now resting Tony's bedside. "He'll probably be out for the rest of the day."

"You all take care of him and I'll pick him up some elixir on my way back." Carol strode from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill Thanos."

"Hey." Nat stopped her. "We usually work as a team around here. And we don't even know where he is, he could be anywhere."

"I have an idea." All eyes turned to Nebula. "Thanos took a long time trying to 'perfect' me. And while he took me apart and pieced me back together, he would talk of his plans for once his mission was complete. Even disassembled I sought to please him. 'Where would we go?' I'd ask. The answer was always the same: the Garden."

Rocket pulled up a holographic map, zooming out of Earth and into the galaxy. Nebula pointed to a section. "Here."

"You're sure?" said Steve.

"It only makes sense."

"Wait, if we do this, we'd be going in short-handed," Bruce cautioned.

"Why, cause he killed all our friends?" said Rhodey.

"He's still got the Stones-"

"Yeah, he kicked our asses with them last time."

"So let's get him," Carol broke in. "And use them to kick his ass back and bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Bruce was still skeptical.

"Yeah, just like that." Steve nodded in approval.

"Even if there's only a small chance that we can undo this, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try," said Nat.

"If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than before?" said Bruce.

"Because last time you didn't have me." Now all eyes were on Carol following her bold declaration. There was silence.

"Um, I can be a witness, I've seen what she can do," Nora said, raising a hand.

"And that's only part of what I can do." Carol smirked, an action she knew drove Nora crazy.

"Hey, look, New Girl, everyone in this room is all about that superhero life. And we're all feeling massive guilt. And if you don't mind my asking where the hell have you been all this time?" demanded Rhodey.

"There are a lot of other planets out there in the universe, and unfortunately, they don't have you guys." Carol let that sink in.

No one said anything. Thor did, however, get to his feet with purpose, making his way over to Carol. His axe whipped past, ruffling Carol's hair, and flew straight into his outstretched hand. Nora jumped, but Carol only smirked.

Thor nodded. "I like this one."

Everyone was all-in, including Kass.

"Kass, are you sure you don't want to stay here? I mean you were stranded in space too," cautioned Nat.

"Yeah, and for some reason, I feel great. It's as much of a mystery as those six women in there, but I'm in a real ass-kicking mood."

"Well, that's it then," said Cap, everyone in agreement. "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

_Wow, thank you so, so much for all the reads already - I can't keep up with you all! Haha! ;)_

_I know it's been a really long time, and I apologize for that, but thank you for sticking with me! :) Got big plans for this story, it's just very complicated and confusing for my brain, haha!_

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	8. Sunset

Six - Sunset

_Titan II, The Garden - Space_

_2018_

"Show me something." To Thanos's questioning look, Adonia nodded to the Gauntlet still seared to his arm and still baring the Stones. "You've been in possession of the Stones, show me what you can do," she urged. "Tempting, isn't it?"

Thanos sighed, continuing to harvest the crops he had planted and that Adonia had long given up on. "That time has passed for me, My Love."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You know, I've never in all my time seen someone else wield them - because I have always been in possession of them!" She laughed.

He sighed, setting down his basket full of harvested vegetables.

She continued. "You know, part of me has always wanted to see someone else using them-"

He clenched his fist, the Stones glowing together. The dagger in her hand vanished - replaced by... _Bubbles?_

She turned to him, clearly unimpressed. "Really? You possess the Infinity Stones and that's what you do with them? Ugh, this is why I am the only one trusted with them-" She stopped suddenly and turned to look out at the horizon.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's coming."

* * *

The Avengers approached the hut, the only sign of life on this green planet. Carol had done a surveillance of the surrounding area and only picked up on Thanos, nothing else.

"There's no satellites, no armies, no ships, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him."

"Then that's enough," said Nebula.

It would be helpful if they had him out numbered - this would give them the slightest bit more of a chance.

However, there was no immediate sign of the Mad Titan when they touched down upon the grassy plain that was the Garden. All seemed quiet and empty.

"Could he have used the Stones to escape?" said Nora as they continued to scope the seemingly too-quiet area.

"Maybe, but he didn't know we were coming," said Cap. "Spread out, search high and low. Tear this place apart if you have to-"

He was cut off, and they were all caught off guard when suddenly, a great rumbling like an earthquake threw everyone off balance, followed by a bright flash that knocked them all back.

"Ambush!" yelled Cap, but it was already too late.

It took everyone a moment to realize what had happened, as at first it appeared that there was no source of the commotion.

A woman dressed in black armour, making her multi-coloured skin stand out strikingly, was standing before them.

She cocked her head, eyes not eyes, but glowing voids. "You interrupted our dinner."

"AH!" Thor wasted no time and dove in with a great swing of Stormbreaker. She merely grabbed the axe, halting the blow.

"You're out of your depth, Odinson." With that, she flung him far across the field.

"What the hell..." Nora looked shell-shocked and rightly so - everyone was shocked.

The alien looked like Nora.

And the other six look-alikes.

The alien woman took notice of this too and started charging towards Nora.

"HEY!" Carol dove in, shoving the woman aside. Carol was powerful, but since those powers had come from the Space Stone, the alien could control them, and soon flung Carol into the hut.

"The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes." She gave a dark chuckle. "I expected more."

"STOP!"

It was Nebula who shouted, the only one of the group not to have charged against the woman.

Her shout did halt the woman, who now stared, as if in disbelief. "_Nebula?"_

"Mother."

The woman approached and engulfed Nebula in a hug, pulling back to look down at her daughter with sad eyes. "Oh Nebula-" Her head was bald, where once there had been beautiful blue locks, and half of her face was metal. Half of her body. "Oh, my child, I am sorry-"

"It's not your fault." Nebula turned away. "Where's Father?"

_BLAST!_

With a flash, a large purple giant was tossed out of the hut and onto the ground before them.

"Found him." Carol floated out to join them again. "And look what else I found-" She kicked the clearly injured Thanos's arm, which bared the Gauntlet - and the six Stones.

"How can you still stand by him after what he's done?" Nebula demanded.

"The only reason I am here is because he succeeded in his mission."

"No, I'm talking about Gamora."

"What about your sister? Is she here?"

Nebula was taken aback. "You mean - you don't _know_?"

"Know what?"

"What he did?" Nebula turned to Thanos with disgust. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Adonia demanded. "Thanos?"

"How he retrieved the Soul Stone," Nebula continued. "A soul for a soul."

"He said he went to Vormir."

"And about what happened on Vormir?"

"Thanos - what happened?" He didn't answer, but looked away. Adonia raised her hand before his head, activating the Mind Stone, peering into his memories.

There he was with Gamora on Vormir.

Their Little One was so grown up, and clearly a confident warrior.

Adonia watched as Thanos, heart-broken but with determination, took Gamora by the arm and dragged her towards the edge of the cliff. Like she had always been taught, Gamora put up a fight until the very end, but she didn't stand much of a chance against her determined father hell-bent on completing his mission. Adonia watched as their daughter was tossed off the cliff-side, her body striking the ground below, the impact killing her instantly.

"NO!" She gave a cry, as though she could stop it from happening. But she could not, as it had already happened, and all she could do was watch.

Adonia didn't so much pull away from the vision as much as stumble, her whole body going numb. She felt dizzy. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked at him, trying to stagger to his feet, shaking her head. "No - _no_. Tell me it's not true," she begged, tears now glistening in her void-like eyes. "Tell me! Tell me you didn't do it, tell me you didn't - do - it-" Her words broke apart as she began to sob, pressing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle said sob, but it didn't work, her efforts proved useless. "Our Little One... Our Gamora..."

He reached out to her but she turned away. He sighed. "I believed you when you warned of the cost. I just never thought it would become so personal."

"How? How could you?"

"It was the only way-"

"NO! There is always another way." Adonia was visibly shaking now, her expression becoming furious.

Thanos grunted as his arm baring the Gauntlet was jerked forwards.

"Mother," cautioned Nebula.

The Stones all began to glow, blindingly bright.

"What's happening?" demanded Cap.

"Mother? Mother stop-"

"AHHH!" With a sharp and pained, angered cry, there was a burst of light, and the sound of metal tearing, as everyone was blasted back.

* * *

"Hey, Steve, on your feet."

Steve was the last to awaken. He took Nat's offered hand. "Where are the others?"

"In here. With him."

She led him into the destroyed hut where Thanos was crouched in a corner, surrounded by the rest of the team. He looked even worse than before.

"Where are they?" demanded Steve. "The Stones, where are they?"

Thanos said nothing, just heaved heavy breaths.

He did cry out though when Thor swung his axe and chopped off the Titan's arm, the empty Gauntlet falling to the floor for all to see.

"You saw it for yourself - she took them-"

"Where?"

"You think I know?"

Nat was breaking composure. "_Where are the Stones?_"

"Gone."

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce jumped in, shoving Thanos into the ground. "And caused millions of others to suffer!"

"And you think I'm not suffering? Without the Stones' energy to support me, I'm too weak. I'm dying." The Titan heaved another heavy sigh. "Now, I really have lost everything."

"H-he's got to be lying," said Rhodey. "We have to tear this place apart and find them-"

"My father is many things," broke-in Nebula. "A liar is not one of them."

"Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I was to harsh on you-" It appeared that Thanos was trying to reach out to her.

"AH!" Thor's sudden shout was followed by a swish and then a slice, and Thanos's head fell from his neck and to the floor at their feet.

A beat of silence followed.

"W-what did you do?" cried Roceket.

"I went for the head." Thor strode from the hut.

Nebula knelt down and closed Thanos's eyes. "My mother is still out there somewhere, in possession of the Stones."

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?" asked Rhodey frantically.

Nebula shook her head solemnly. "She could be anywhere."

"But she'll use them for good?" said Steve. "The Stones?"

Nebula shrugged. "She'll use them for whatever she wants. No matter what that may be."

* * *

When they returned to Earth, more beaten and broken and discouraged than before, they were met by a very startled Pepper.

"What is it? Is Tony all right?"

"Yes, he's okay, still asleep. It's just-" She didn't finish and instead led them all to the medical wing.

Where they were met by six confused pairs of eyes.

The look-alikes had all miraculously awoken, the same as when they had all fallen unconscious in perfect sync.

Understandably, they had a lot of questions.

"What happened?"

"How did we get back here?"

"Where's Thanos?"

"Where are the others? Are they - _dead_?" Karen looked to Steve, her eyes pleading with him that Bucky wasn't gone - again. But he could only stare back apologetically.

"Bucky, Sam, King T'Challa, Wanda... They're all gone. We failed."

_Sorry for the depressing chapter :( I think this story is finally coming together though! _

_Next up, we're heading into the future! See you all in 2023! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	9. Five Years Too Many

Seven - Five Years Too Many

_New York City - Earth_

_2023_

_Where do we go, now that they're gone?_

Steve had been leading the group support sessions for a couple of years now, after he had stumbled his way out of his own grief enough to reach out to others. Karen went to every single one.

"So, I uh, went on a date the other night," said one man. "The first time in five years. I didn't even know what to talk about."

"What did you talk about?" Steve urged him on.

He shrugged. "Just the same old crap. How much things have changed, my job, his job, how much we miss the Mets. He cried as they were serving the salads... And I cried just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so..."

"That's great," Steve told him with a supportive smile. "You did the hardest part: you took the jump, didn't know where you were gonna land. Didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it-" Now he turned to address the rest of the group as a whole. "Those brave little baby steps we've gotta take. To try and become whole again, try and find purpose. I went into the ice back in '45 right after I lost my best friend and met the love of my life. Woke up seventy years later. You gotta move on, though. You gotta move on... The world is in our hands. It's left to us, and we've gotta do something with it. Otherwise, Thanos should've killed all of us. Otherwise, he would win."

After the session, Steve shook each person's hand as they left. He didn't put the chairs away, and instead, sat there pondering what had been brought up that evening.

Karen sat next to him after saying goodbye to everyone. "I think this is great, what you're doing. Everyone needs some support, and they all feel so alone..."

Steve gave her a small smile. "Thanks Karen."

"I should have done to something like this after the war. Hell, I should have led it. There were plenty of women in the same or similar situations, who had lost sweethearts and other loved ones. This reminds me of the post-war period a lot, actually. Totally different, but similar. Everyone was affected somehow."

"Yeah, only this time we lost."

"Yeah."

Steve sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands, looking severely defeated.

"You know, I was really nervous, reconnecting with him," Karen continued.

"Bucky."

"Yeah. It had been so long and we had both changed so much. By all accounts, we shouldn't have even been together again. It's impossible, really. But when you really love someone, not even time can keep you apart." He looked at her. "I know it sounds cheesy..."

"No, it's beautiful," he assured her.

"Thanks. "You know, I almost moved on after the war," she said, almost sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, almost. There was this guy Peg and I worked with, Jack Thompson, another SSR agent. But it was too soon, and while I ended up liking the guy, I always loved Bucky. What we had was something special, and you couldn't just recreate that. When you know, you know."

Steve nodded, reaching into his pocket where his compass sat, Peggy's photograph still inside, safe and sound and always close to him. "Yeah."

* * *

_"Yeah, we boarded that 'highly suspect' warship Danvers warned us about. Turned out to be nothing but a garbage ship, so thanks for the hot tip," said Rocket stiffly._

"_You were closer,"_ Carol reminded him.

_"Yeah, and now we smell like garbage."_

Nat sat down before the hologram board showing Rocket, Nebula, Kalyna, Kat, Rhodey, Carol, and Okoye, with her dinner before her: a peanut butter sandwich.

"You get a reading on those tremors?" she asked Okoye, cutting off Rocket mid-complaint.

_"It was a mild subduction under the African plate," _the Dora Milaje informed.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?"

_"Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it. There's nothing I can do."_

Nat triedto suppress a heavy sigh. "What about you, Kalyna?"

_"Surprisingly, this is the most stable Sokovia has been in years," _the Queen answered_. "I almost hate to say it."_

"Well, it's something good, I suppose. Kat?" Nat turned to the Mystic Master.

_"The other Masters and I have been surveying each of the Sanctums. All stable as well."_

Stable, stable, stable. All stable. Nat almost hated to hear it. Thanos had been wrong, but this evidence seemed to contradict that.

"Nebula, any sign of or word from your mother?"

_"No. Not since you asked yesterday."_

"Well, keep diligent on that."

_"She's been nonexistent for five years. What makes you think she would just suddenly reappear?"_

_"_Well, you never know, you know. Carol, what about you? Will we be seeing you here next month?"

_"Not likely."_

_"What ya gonna do? Get another haircut?" _asked Rocket, nodding to her short hairdo.

_"Listen, Fur-face. I'm covering a lot of territory here, on my own."_

_"Well ask your girlfriend for help. That's what couples do, ain't it?"_

_"Nora has her own work to do. Last I heard she was trying to track down some guy who may have been the last person to see her parents alive. With the population down, she has less people to search through, but he may also have been amongst the victims._ _What's happening on Earth is happening everywhere, on thousands of planets. And I need to reach all of them."_

_"Yeah, yeah, all right, that's a good point," _the raccoon admitted.

_"So no, you probably won't see me or hear from me for a while. A long time."_

"Well, this channel's always active," Nat reminded them. "So if anything goes sideways, anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... Comes through me."

Everyone agreed and one by one the holograms disappeared.

_"Any word from Nora?" _Carol asked before breaking the connection.

"Not for a few days. She's in Paris right now, monitoring some suspicious activity around the Louvre. Without someone to look after them, a lot of antiquities are fair game, and black marketing has gone up in certain places, and way down in others. All while still searching for her parents, like you said."

Carol nodded. _"Tell her 'hi' from me next time you see her."_

"For sure. And make sure you keep on the lookout for Lady Infinity up there in space."

"_Will do."_ With that, Carol too, was gone, and Nat was once again alone in the vast and empty facility.

She wasn't alone for long though. She was picking away at her sandwich, heaving a heavy sigh, when a heavy Russian accent broke the silence.

"You're working yourself too hard, Natalia."

Nat remained firm. "Someone's gotta do it."

"Do they?" Sascha sat down across from her. "Maybe the world doesn't need superheroes anymore."

"And what do I do if I stop? Go back to being what I was?"

Sascha shrugged. "Go and try to have a normal life."

"What the hell even is that?"

"Beats me."

Nat chuckled, and Sascha saw that as a win.

"How were the kids?" Nat asked.

"Good. They missed you though. They always want to see the real superhero."

"They've got you."

Sascha scoffed. "I'm no superhero."

"To them you are."

"Maybe. I found old man on my way here."

"Thanks, Sascha." Steve entered the room.

She just smiled. "I'll give you two a moment."

* * *

_"Hello? Is anybody there? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport in Germany. Ant-Man - I know you remember that. I got really big-"_

Both Steve and Nat watched the screen, jaws agape. Scott Lang had been amongst the confirmed victims of the Snap - but there he was.

"Is this archive footage?" Steve asked.

Nat shook her head. "That's the front door."

_Hello! Apologies for the wait - busy time of year, but I'm finished my degree now, so I'm hoping to have more time for writing! :)_

_I know you're probably wondering 'who's Sascha?' I know this story is already confusing, but I've changed my version of Yelena to Sascha (I'll have to go back and make the changes!) Florence Pugh will be playing Yelena in the 'Black Widow' movie (SO EXCITED! :D) so I decided to make my Yelena a different character (basically I've just changed her name) so I can have Nat, Yelena, and my character all together at some point :) (I'm planning a Black Widow story!)_

_Apparently in an earlier version of the script, Nat was helping some children who were orphaned in the Snap, so that's what I'm making reference to here! :) Wish they'd left that in the movie!_

_Whew, sorry if I'm making this more confusing! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	10. Time Waits For No One

Eight - Time Waits For No One

_Fairburn, Georgia _

_2023_

"I figured it out, by the way."

Kass looked up from her laptop. "Oh... And just so we know we're talking about the same thing-"

"Time travel. I figured it out," Tony stated.

Now Kass gawked. "O-okay... Wow..."

"Yeah."

"That's, that's amazing, and terrifying."

"Yeah." He sat down next to her on the couch. "Tell me, honestly."

She appeared torn. "We got really lucky."

"Yes, we did."

"And this really complicates things cause I think I might be - pregnant..."

Now it was his turn to gawk. "You think, or you're sure?"

"I'm sure, I don't know why I said 'I think'. Actually yeah, I do, it's cause I'm freaking out-" She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey-" Tony took her hands. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah, yeah we are."

Tony was now all smiles. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is. We got really lucky," she repeated. "A lot of people didn't."

His expression turned serious again. "Nope, can't help everybody."

"But it sort of seems like maybe you can now..."

"Not if I stop. Right now."

"But do you want to stop? Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life. And Pepper's. And Rhodey's. And Happy's." They shared a chuckle. "I love you, and support you."

"I don't know... Bring everyone back? I hope so. Keep what I found - I have to, at all costs. Especially now." He pulled her close to him. "But something tells me I should put it in a lockbox and drop it to the bottom of the lake and go to bed."

"But would you be able to rest? What would be stopping you from diving down there tomorrow and retrieving it again?" They both knew the answer.

She sighed again. "I feel like I stole life from a lot of people. I mean, why did I live and not them? I never felt guilty about stealing before but now, I've never felt more guilty about stealing something I didn't mean to steal."

"Hey, you have nothing to feel guilty about," he assured her.

"Maybe not." She leaned into him. "We got really lucky," she reminded him again. "Really lucky."

In the end, after long consideration, Tony ended up tossing the time travel device into the lake and eventually coming to bed.

In the middle of the night, she wasn't sure exactly what time, Kass awoke to find Tony's side of the bed empty. Getting up and going over to the window she saw the outside lights were on, illuminating the lake.

When Tony emerged from the lake in his diving suit, with the retrieved device in hand, Kass was waiting for him on the porch. "So, how does this time travel work?"

* * *

_Norway - Earth_

_2023_

It was possible: time travel. Tony had figured it out. The other Avengers had figured that if anyone could do it, Tony could.

So they knew it was possible, but now what? Time to bring the broken and scattered team back together and - hopefully - undo the Snap and the damage left behind by Thanos and bring everyone back.

Bruce and Rocket travelled to Norway where New Asgard had been established.

"Huh, kinda a step down from the golden palaces and magic hammers and whatnot," commented Rocket.

"Hey, have a little compassion, Pal," said Bruce. "First they lost Asgard and then half the people, they're probably just happy to have a home."

"Bruce, Rocket!" They turned to see Sigyn, who was in charge of one of the large gardens, coming towards them. "Let me guess who you're here to see. There's no guarantee he'll see you, but I'll show you the way."

"Thanks, Sigyn."

"You shouldn't have come, you're wasting your time." Along the way to find Thor, they ran into Valkyrie.

"Hey, Valkyrie! How's it going, Angry Girl?" Bruce asked. "Great to see you."

She eyed him and his new appearance. "I think I liked you better either of the other ways."

"Uh, thanks. This is Rocket."

"Hey, how ya doing?" Said the raccoon.

"He won't see you," Valkyrie said.

"That bad, huh?"

The Asgardian women shared a nod. "We only see him about once a month," Sigyn said.

"Yeah, when he comes out for - supplies..." Valkyrie nodded to the barrels which once contained ale.

Bruce sighed. "That bad huh?"

* * *

Sigyn saw Thor storm from the house inside which Bruce and Rocket had been talking with him, and over to the docs, mug in hand. The talk had obviously not gone well then. She waited a few minutes before going to join him.

He noticed her approaching, quickly glancing away and refusing to look at her. "Don't, I know what you're going to say."

"I'm still going to say it."

"I know."

She sat beside him. "We have a chance, Thor."

"A small chance."

"But it's still a chance. That's more than we had, more than we've had this whole time."

"I just can't fail again."

"No one blames you."

"I do."

"We're all dealing with guilt. And we're all our worst critics. But now we have a chance to do better, to maybe set things right again. Don't you at least want to try?"

"Of course, but it may not help."

"Maybe not. But isn't it better to try and maybe succeed then to not try at all. That's an ultimate fail."

"We already failed. And I don't intend to do so again."

"You won't." She stood determinedly. "Well, I'm going back with them. And I would love it if you'd join us. We could use your help. We want it."

* * *

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

"If you're gonna ask me about your look-alikes, I'm sorry but I have no clue." Tony was rushing about the Avengers facility, Sascha in tow.

"I am wondering about that," the Russian woman said. "But that's not what I'm going to ask you now."

"Okay whatever it is I'll try my best. Ask away."

Now she averted her gaze. "There's someone I was hoping would come back."

"Well, if this works by some miracle, hopefully everyone will come back."

"That's the thing, she died before Thanos..."

Now Tony understood. "And you're hoping to go back and stop it from happening?"

She nodded.

Now he looked conflicted. "We all have people we want to bring back. But we can't make exceptions right now, I'm sorry."

She nodded, though looked choked up. "I know. I just thought I'd ask."

"What happened?"

"She was killed. We always had each other's backs, but I failed her." She wouldn't look up at him. "I blame Natalia. But I blame myself more."

"Well we'll see what we can do, but no promises I'm afraid." Tony continued towards the lab before stopping again. "Who? When?"

"Yelena Belova, 2016."

* * *

"I'm really not sure you should be doing this," Tony expressed his concern to Kass. "I was researching dangers to pregnancy last night and although it wasn't listed, I don't think time travel is a good thing to risk."

Kass smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine. I'm still very early along. And besides, if you're going to steal some Infinity Stones, you're going to need a thief."

That said, the team was having a cram-session on the Infinity Stones before embarking on their missions.

"Okay, so the 'how' works," said Steve. "Now we just need the 'where' and the 'when'. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Or substitute 'encounter' with 'damn near been killed by one of the Six Infinity Stones,'" added Tony.

"I haven't," piped up Scott. "I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."

"Consider yourself lucky, Pal," Bruce assured him. "Regardless, with short supply, we only have enough particles for one round trip each."

"Thank you, Karen," Steve praised his friend, who had, with Scott's help, been able to develop enough Pym Particles for them to use on the journey, she having worked with Hank 'back in the day'.

"Don't thank me yet."

"The Stones have been scattered in various places throughout history," Bruce continued.

"Our history," said Tony. "Though not a lot of convenient drop-in points, unfortunately."

"We'll have to pick our targets," said Clint.

"Exactly. Let's start with the Aether," said Steve. "Thor, what do you know?"

Everyone turned to look at Thor who was slumped in a chair in the corner, unresponsive.

"Is he asleep?" asked Nat.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead," said Rhodey.

"Uh, the Aether, where to start? Uhh..." Thor eyed the image on the screen up-close. He tapped the screen. "Well first of all, it's not a stone. Someone called it a stone before, that's wrong." He nodded accusingly at Steve. "No, it's more like an angry sludge sort of thing, so someone's going to need to amend that, and stop saying that. Here's an interesting story though..." Thor proceeded to tell them about his grandfather, the Dark Elves, and his ex-girlfriend Jane and her encounter with the Aether. It soon became clear they were getting nowhere with this.

"So, Jane, remember her? My ex-girlfriend. Well you see, Jane, who was my girlfriend at the time, she-"

"Why don't you come sit down," Tony urged.

"No, I'm not done."

"Come on, you did good."

Sigyn promptly took Thor's place. "The Aether is also known as the Reality Stone-"

"It's not a stone," Thor whispered. "The Reality Sludge."

She ignored him. "It has the power to disrupt reality, turning everything it touches dark. So don't touch it, or it will consume you." This was followed by silence.

"Awesome," piped-up Tony. "Good to know."

"The Time Stone," explained Kat. "Does as the name suggests: alters time. Now we Masters of the Mystic arts were sworn to protect the Stone with our lives, which is why I believe Stephen gave up the Stone on purpose, for a reason. Not sure what, but he wouldn't have just given it up."

"And where was it last?"

"With us in New York."

"Alright, now Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag," said Rocket.

"Is that a person?" confirmed Bruce.

"Morag is a planet, Quill was a person."

"Wait, like a real, actual planet?" gasped Scott. "Like in _outer space_?"

"Oh look, it's like a little puppy." Rocket reached out and patted Scott's hair. "All happy and everything. You want to go to space, puppy? I'll take you to space."

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir," Nebula informed.

"What's Vormir?"

"The dominion of death. The very centre of celestial existence. It's where Thanos murdered my sister."

This was also followed by silence until Scott said, "Not it."

Many tiresome and long hours later, they had managed to make some progress, but not all.

"That Time Stone guy-"

"Doctor."

"What kind of doctor was he?"

"Where did he live again?"

"New York."

"Guys!" cried Nat. "If you pick the right year, there are three Stones in New York."

"Shut the front door!" cried Bruce.

With that, the mission was set: the Time Heist. Everyone knew their positions, knew where they were headed. And when.

Steve, Bruce, Tony, Kass, Kat, Sigyn, and Scott would travel back to 2012 during the Battle of New York and retrieve the Space, Time, and Mind Stones.

Nat, Clint, Sascha, Rhodey, Karen and Nebula would travel together to Morag in 2014 for the Power Stone, and then the two Widows and Ronin would continue on to Vormir for the Soul Stone.

And Thor and Rocket would travel back to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone.

"Alright, we have a plan," confirmed Steve. "Six Stones, three teams, one shot."

"One more thing," said Nat. "Nebula, anything more we should know about your mother?"

_Chapter title taken from the beautiful Freddie Mercury song 'Time' - highly recommend! ;)_

_Whew, so much is happening! I've started a Yelena story where I'll go into more detail on her and Sascha's past ;)_

_So much to keep track of, but I think I'm doing okay so far... Considering turning this into a trilogy because I think this second book would be WAY too complicated and jam-packed on its own!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	11. Distraction for the Distraction

Nine - Distraction for the Distraction

_New York City - Earth_

_2012_

"Where are you going?" Thor had asked Sigyn when she confirmed she would not be joining him and Rocket on the Asgard mission.

"The Battle of New York."

Thor instantly felt foolish; he should have guessed. "Loki." She nodded. "If you come with us you can just bust him out of prison."

"Perhaps, but I think catching him before that is critical. Perhaps if I can catch Loki right after the incident, maybe then he won't impersonate Odin, Ragnarok won't happen, and Asgard won't be lost. Perhaps it's a long shot, but I have to try. I want to save all of Asgard, but I miss him... Maybe it makes me selfish." She was getting choked up.

"You don't have to explain it to me."

"I miss my best friend."

Thor wrapped her up in a hug. "And I miss my brother." He pulled away to look down at her. "Go. Do your best."

"I will. You too."

"I shall."

"And give Asgard my love."

"I will."

And so she did just that, joining the others in the 2012 mission.

Bruce and Kat would go and retrieve the Time Stone while Sigyn, Steve, Tony, Kass, and Scott would go track down the Space and Mind Stones.

Tony flew himself, Kass, and a now tiny Scott up to the main floor of Stark Tower.

"We're just wrapping up here," Tony notified Cap through the radio.

_"Copy that."_

"Mr. Rogers, I forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass..."

_"No one told you to look, Tony."_

"Oh, we're all looking," said Kass. "And speaking of asses... Mr. Stark-"

_"I'm going to intervene."_

"I think you look great, Cap," said Scott. "As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass!" He gave a little salute.

"You know, you're really small, but you're talking really loud," Tony told him. "Alright, you're up little buddy. There's our Stone. Babe, you ready to back this up?"

"You need a thief, and I'm your woman for the job."

"Alright, flick me!" Tony flicked Scott, who went flying into the case containing the Stone. Tony flew back out the window while Kass made sure to follow the S.T.R.I.K.E. team with the Stone, standing by in case Cap needed help retrieving it.

The 2012 Avengers had taken the elevator down, so she took the stairs. Only, 2012 Hulk must not have fit in the elevator with the others, for he came grumbling down the stairs.

Kass searched for her nearest exit, finding it in a doorway leading onto another floor. She took it, rounding the corner and almost bumping right into-

Tony.

2012 Tony.

He stared at her. "Kass?"

"Tony!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I broke in, what else do you think?"

"Yeah, but why?"

_SLAP! _She struck him across the face. "That's for flying a nuke through a wormhole into space," she told him.

"Uhhh." He held his now red cheek. "Okay..."

"I stole one of your designs," she said quickly, trying to stall. Tony, her Tony from 2023, was now passing by them, dressed in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guard suits as a disguise. He eyed her from behind the back of his younger self, who she was trying to distract.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Not surprised. Which one?"

"Um, the new one..." He started to turn around. "And I'm pregnant!"

Now his jaw dropped. "You're what!?"

Instead of answering, she went for her classic distraction - she kissed him.

"Nice to see you again, Tony," she said. "Congratulations for saving the city!" With that, she hurried to catch up with his 2023 self, leaving 2012 Tony staring after her, dumbfounded.

"You two fondued?" He turned to see Cap standing behind him, apparently having heard that part of the conversation.

"Were you just smooching my younger self?!" Tony hissed to her when she caught up.

"Yes, as a distraction, you always fall for it."

"You were enjoying it!"

"Yes, I was."

"You thought I was more charming then?"

"I thought you were a pain in the ass."

"I feel cheated on - with my younger more-charming self!"

"Here-" She kissed him. "There, happy?"

Meanwhile, Kat entered the New York Sanctum, putting an invisibility spell over Bruce. Together, they made their way up to the roof where the Ancient One was battling some of the Chitauri aliens that had escaped the Avengers. The Eye of Agamotto hung around her neck, the Time Stone safely tucked inside.

"Master Ekaterina-" The Ancient One had her back to Kat. "-I thought you were down in the library."

"I was, yes... I thought you may need some assistance out here."

"I think I'm covering 'out here' well on my own, wouldn't you say?" The Ancient One cast a spell towards the last of the aliens. "You, however, need my help, yes?"

She had seen right through Kat's efforts to impersonate her younger self. Of course she had.

"Yes, yes we do," said Bruce's voice, he still invisible. Kat removed the spell.

"Let me guess: you're looking for Dr. Strange. Well, you're about five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way. What do you want from him?"

"That actually." Bruce nodded to the Eye.

"Ah. I'm afraid not."

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking." Bruce reached forward.

"Dr. Banner, I wouldn't do that if I were you," cautioned Kat.

The Ancient One smirked. "You should listen to Master Ekaterina. You don't want to do this."

"You're right, I don't," Bruce agreed. "But we need that Stone and don't have time to-"

Before he could finish, she stopped him by hitting his chest, removing his astral form. "Let's start over, shall we?"

Bruce hastily launched into an explanation of what they were doing there and their plan. She wasn't at all convinced.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. But if I give up the Time Stone to save your reality I may be dooming my own."

"With all due respect, I don't think the science totally supports that."

"We're not dealing with science, Dr. Banner," said Kat. "We're dealing with magic."

"Exactly. Powerful, ancient magic," agreed the Ancient One. "That which you don't understand." She cast a long, glowing line before them, and began to explain how detrimental it would be to this reality were they to remove even one of the Stones, creating a branch reality of this current one. "Tell me, Dr. Banner, does your 'science' support that?"

"No," admitted Bruce. "But what if after we're done we return each of the Stones to the exact moment they were taken, so that it would be like they never left at all?"

"Perhaps. But then you're leaving out the most important part: in order to return the Stones, you have to survive."

"We will, I promise."

"I cannot risk this reality on a promise."

"Please, Ancient One," stepped-in Kat.

"No, Master Ekaterina. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone."

"Exactly. That's why we think Stephen may have had a reason for giving up the Stone - that he had a plan."

The Ancient One paused. "You think Strange gave up the Stone on purpose?"

"Yes, we believe so."

"You mean he did it intentionally? For a reason?"

"Yes, whatever that reason may be. Most likely to protect it, even if it seemed the most unlikely way. He made Thanos win, or a least think he had won."

"Either that, or he made a big mistake," said Bruce.

"Or I did." The Ancient One opened the Eye, withdrawing the Stone. "I'm counting on you. We all are."

* * *

Back at Avengers Tower, the plan seemed to be going well. That was, until it came time to get the Space Stone.

"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize."

"I take offense to that," Kass joked. "You know I've always been anxious about my height."

"Not you, dear. Lang? It's go time."

_"Bombs away. Is that Axe Body Spray?"_

"I kept a bottle in the desk for emergencies. Can we focus please."

"Okay. I'm going inside you-" Scott slipped into 2012 Tony's arc reactor.

Kass snorted with laughter.

"Alright Stuart Little, let's move it."

_"Are you sure you won't die?"_

"We're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia."

"Doesn't sound mild," said Kass. "Are you sure this is safe, cause I don't like this. And if I have to run over there and give you mouth-to-mouth, we are going to miss our exit window."

_"What's going on in there?"_ Sigyn demanded over the radio.

"Ugh, we need a distraction," said Tony.

_"I thought that was the distraction!"_

"Well now we need another distraction - a distraction from the distraction!"

"One distraction coming up then-" Sigyn jumped down from a nearby building, landing before the 2012 Avengers - and Loki.

"Sigyn?" cried young Thor, obviously confused.

Loki let out what she assumed to be her name, although it was mostly muffled by the muzzle over his mouth.

"Yes, it is I, Lady Sigyn of Asgard," she announced, trying to draw out her entrance and make as much of a scene as possible. "Goddess of Fertility and Fidelity, warrior of Asgard..." Her declaration was met by silence from the Midgardians.

"You look different," remarked Thor. "New armour? New hair?"

"Um, yes..."

"Well, it looks nice. Wouldn't you say so, Loki?" Thor nudged his brother, who once again let out a muffled reply no one could understand.

She turned to Loki, trying to keep a composed expression. "I thought you were dead."

"What are you doing here?" asked Thor.

"Your father was becoming restless and impatient, and sent me down to Midgard to see what progress you had made."

"We were just wrapping up," said 2012 Stark.

"Yes, before you interrupted," said Secretary Pierce. "Stark, hand over the case-"

"You know, you look a lot like this woman I sorta-kinda dated," 2012 Tony said.

"I don't know what kind of dark sorcery is at work there," Sigyn stated.

Luckily, that was the moment Scott broke the piece of the Arc Reactor, and 2012 Tony fell forward, gasping, causing commotion.

"Jesus, I can't watch." Kass looked away.

The case fell from his hand and dropped to the floor where it was kicked. Loki and Sigyn were pushed back as agents rushed to Stark's side.

"_Stark, the package!_" Sigyn whispered into her radio to 2023 Stark.

"On it!" Kass swept forward. "And... Got it." She scooped it up.

"Good work, folks." Tony took the case.

_CRASH!_

"NO STAIRS! HULK HATE STAIRS!"

"Tony!" cried Kass.

"Huh?" 2012 Tony looked up, having been revived by a spark of lightning from Thor.

It was just as he was about to head up the staircase that the angered Hulk came smashing through - literally. Tony went flying, as did the case, bursting open and sending the Cube sliding across the floor - bumping into Loki's foot.

As if telepathically linked, the best friends shared a glance.

Both she and Loki had the same idea. Both grabbed it at the same time and in a flash of blue, were gone.

_"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" _said Scott.

"Oh, we blew it."

* * *

"Oh, that was close!" Sigyn cried, letting out a relived sigh. The Cube's portal had carried them to a quiet backstreet.

"Mmm, mmmmmm..." Loki was trying to speak, but still had his hands shackled and his mouth covered.

"Oh, right - it's strange hearing you be so quiet." She removed the cover from his mouth and snapped open the shackles.

"What the Hel are you doing here?" he cried as soon as he was free. "I know you're lying. I'm the God of Mischief and Lies, I could see right through yours."

"I'm here to rescue you." He raised an eyebrow. "Here to rescue everyone. Thanos - the torture, the crusades, I know all about it, and we're going to stop it all."

"What? Sigyn, you're not making any sense-"

"Oh just shut up!" With that she grabbed his face, rising up on her toes in order to kiss him. "I missed you so much! I love you!"

Drawing away, she saw him staring down at her, completely and utterly shocked, and it took a lot to surprise the God of Mischief, and to shut him up.

"O-okay," he finally uttered.

"I got eyes on the Cube-" Both jumped at the sound of Cap's voice. Sigyn saw 2023 Steve staring at them, along with Stark, Kazimiera, and Scott, waiting for her.

"Things went a little un-according to plan," she admitted.

"So I see."

"Not my fault," said Tony.

"I'm confused - you know each other?" demanded Loki.

"Long story."

"I'm very confused."

"Can we shut him up again?" requested Tony. "Please."

"We're working some mischief," Sigyn explained.

"Go," Cap said.

"What?!" cried Stark.

"What?" cried Sigyn. "But the Stone, you need-"

"We'll manage. I know what it's like to miss your chance, and regret it later. So go." Cap nodded.

"Steve," countered Tony.

"You're just going to let me go?" cried Loki.

"Don't make me regret it."

Sigyn smiled. "Thank you, Steve."

"You're welcome. Use it wisely."

"We will."

There was silence.

"Bye!" cried Loki. In a flash of blue, he, Sigyn, and the Cube were gone.

"Uh, what just happened?" demanded Scott.

"Did you just give up one of the Stones?" cried Tony.

Two Stones down, four to go.

_Had so much fun adding Kass into this chapter! ;) I was personally disappointed by the lack of Loki in 'Infinity War' and 'Endgame', so I wanted to give him more time in the story here! ;) _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	12. Whatever It Takes

Ten - Whatever It Takes

_Morag - Space_

_2014_

Upon arrival on the distant and quiet planet of Morag, the group split up. Rhodey, Karen, and Nebula would stay here for the Power Stone, while Clint, Nat, and Sascha would travel further on to Vormir for the Soul Stone.

"Let's take cover," Nebula said once they had seen the others off.

"So we just wait for this Quill guy to show up then?" asked Rhodey.

"We must be careful," Nebula advised. "We're not the only ones out here in 2014 searching for the Stones."

"Who else was looking?" asked Karen.

Nebula sighed. "My father, my sister - and me."

* * *

"So he's an idiot."

Rhodey, Nebula, and Karen crouched behind some rocks, watching the approach of Peter Quill, who was currently dancing his way towards his destination, music blasting from his cassette player.

"Yes," said Nebula. "I will never understand my sister's taste in men."

"'Cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so divine!'" Quill sang along, spinning in a circle, arms outstretched.

"Can we put an end to this?" requested Rhodey.

They took their places. Karen stepped out into Quill's path.

"Oh, hey there." Quill stopped mid dance, keeping his music playing though. "Well, I did expect to find one treasure on this shit planet, but not two," he flirted.

Karen rolled her eyes. "You're Peter Quill?"

"Yes ma'am. But there's one other name you might know me by-"

"Star-Lord."

"Oh, so you do know me. But I don't know you. That's hardly fair, don't you think?"

Karen nodded to the cassette player attached to his belt. "What're you listening to?"

_"Come and Get Your Love_ by Redbone. You know it?"

"I'm more of a Frank Sinatra fan myself."

"Sinatra? He's from like the '40s."

"So am I." _Zap_! Karen zapped him in the neck with her electric wrist guard, he crumbling to the ground. Rhodey and Nebula stepped out of hiding.

"He is an idiot," confirmed Rhodey.

* * *

_Vormir - Space_

_2014_

"Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome."

The plain before them was dark and vast, stretching as far as the eye could see out to meet the orange, pink, and purple sky.

Nat, Clint, and Sascha climbed up the tallest rock formation until they came to an archway. There, a dark, sinister figure glided forward into their path.

"Welcome." The trio withdrew their respective weapons as the stranger spoke, addressing each of them. "Clint, son of Edith. Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Sascha, daughter of Alexei."

"Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of this place."

"You know our names, thought you might tell us yours as well." The stranger ignored their comment and got right to business.

"You come in search of the Soul Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. Consider me a guide to you."

"He was expecting us," said Sascha.

The stranger led them beneath the archway and to a sprawling cliffside.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Nat, cautiously peering over the edge.

The stranger remained calm. "What you seek, as well as what you will find: an everlasting exchange; a soul for a soul. What you seek lies ahead of you, as does what you fear..."

On that note, the stranger left them to contemplate his riddle.

"Hey, yoo hoo, over here!" Clint was waving to the stranger, trying to get him to move or say something else, but he did neither. "Maybe he's making this shit up."

"No." Nat shook her head, dead serious. "I don't think so."

"What, cause he knew your dad's name you think he knows all?"

"I didn't. Thanos left here with the Stone and without his daughter-"

"Can't be a coincidence," agreed Sascha.

"Yeah..." Even Clint had to agree to that.

Nat rose to her feet from where she had been seated on a rock, considering. "Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," he repeated.

"If we don't get that Stone, billions of people stay dead." The two were so absorbed in their conversation, they didn't notice what Sascha was doing. They didn't see the strawberry blonde approach the cliff's edge and peer down like Nat had done.

"Perhaps I will see you soon, My Love," she whispered. She backed up a few steps and then took off running.

Natasha saw a flash of something go by out of the corner of her eye - the next thing she knew, Sascha disappeared over the cliff's edge.

"Oh my God-" Nat rushed to the cliffside. She stared, shocked. "Sascha! Sascha!" Her voice echoed back.

The echo was soon drowned out by a distant scream, growing steadily nearer. Sascha reappeared, having dropped from the foggy sky.

She landed hard, crumbling to the ground. "What the hell?" She turned to the stranger.

He hardly seemed phased. "Your sacrifice did not work."

"Yeah, no shit. Then what's the point?"

"One of you will retrieve the Stone, while two of you must lose that which you love."

The three exchanged a glance. "Well, then I guess we know who it's gotta be," said Clint.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He and Nat clasped hands.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Natasha."

"For the last five years all I've been doing was trying to get to right here. That's all it's been about, bringing everybody back."

"Oh don't you get all decent on me-"

"You think I want to do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Well I don't want you to, how's that. Natasha, you know what I've done, what I've become-"

"Well you know I don't judge people on their worst mistakes. You didn't."

Clint cursed under his breath. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that." Nat only nodded. "Fine, you win."

"Natalia, don't you dare."

"You know who it's gotta be, Sascha."

"Natalia-"

"You went and threw yourself off this cliff without hesitation - if you had any red left in your ledger, you wiped it out." Nat looked her way. "I'm so sorry about Yelena. I really am."

Seconds later, Nat was thrown to the ground by Clint, who took off running towards the cliffside. Nat tackled him to the ground, zapping him with one of her Widow Stings.

Both fought their way to the cliff's edge, both falling off it together, hanging on only by the wire Nat threw over to suspend them.

"It's okay," she told Clint. "It's okay. Let me go."

"No!" He tried to pull her up.

His body when briefly numb again when another Widow Sting struck him - though this time not from Nat.

Realizing what must be done, Sascha used her own sting to stun him for long enough. Nat looked up at her and they met eyes briefly before she let go of Clint's hand. Sascha looked away.

There was a flash of light, and she was gone.

I_ was so shocked by Nat's death the first time I saw this movie! D: Miss her so much! But also SO EXCITED for her own movie - finally! ;)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


	13. A Quick Little Detour

Eleven - A Quick Little Detour

_New York City - Earth_

_2012_

"Did you seriously just give up one of the Stones? When we literally had it!" Tony could not believe what Steve had done.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Scott.

"Steve, you're killing me here, buddy!" Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "They couldn't seriously need it more than we do right now!"

"No, maybe not, but I have a gut feeling that it's in good hands."

"What, in the hands of Reindeer Games? But not in our own hands, where it needs to be." Tony cursed under his breath. "So now what? I'm assuming you have a plan considering that you just let exactly what we needed go. Or at least I'm hoping. We need that Stone or else no one's going home."

"But we can't get the Stone without going somewhere else to get it and we don't have enough Particles," said Scott.

"Exactly. So we'd need to go somewhere with both the Stone and the Particles - hang on a second..." Tony sighed. "Son of a-"

"What, you know of a time and place where that happened?" asked Kass.

"Yeah, I think I do." Tony sighed in disbelief.

"You know where we need to go?"

"Yeah..."

"Scott, you take this, please." Cap handed off Loki's sceptre containing the Mind Stone to a very confused Scott.

"Captain Steve? Sorry, America, Rogers. Sorry. What's going on?"

"So, where exactly are we going?" Steve asked Tony.

"You'll know it, I think. But once we find it, _I'm_ taking care of the Stone.

"Deal."

"Kassy, you need to come with us. We're gonna need a thief again."

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"What about me?" asked Scott.

"Do you trust me?" Tony held out his hand to Steve who shook it.

"I do."

* * *

_New Jersey - Earth_

_1970_

Abandoning Scott in the aftermath of the Battle of New York in 2012 wasn't ideal, especially not while they skipped back to 1970. But this was meant to be just a quick detour.

"Hey, I thought I was doing the suit," Kass said when she walked out of the ladies room after changing into her disguise, a black pantsuit. Tony was wearing a suit as well, while Steve was wearing an army uniform.

"It's fine. We'll be one of those couples who dress the same."

"Good luck," said Steve.

"Thanks, you too." With that, they split up.

Kass and Tony headed down to the lab beneath the army base - seemed like S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to keep it a secret.

Once in the lab, Tony used his special glasses to locate where the Stone was being stored. "In there."

"Okay, grab that briefcase." She used one of her tech gloves to cut open the metal casing.

"Back in the game," said Tony when the case opened to reveal the Cube. "Here, allow me." He activated his suit's glove and gauntlet in order to pick up the Cosmic Cube and place it inside the briefcase.

"Arnim? Arnim you in here?" A voice called. Tony quickly closed the case just as a man entered the lab.

Both Tony and Kass stared - it was none other than Howard Stark himself.

"I'm looking for Dr. Zola, either of you seen him?"

"Uh, no haven't seen a soul..." Tony's eyes didn't leave his father, leading to him tripping over a chair. "Pardon me."

Howard eyed him. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no Sir. We're visitors from MIT." Tony held up his visitor's badge.

"Huh, I see. Got a name?

"Yes Sir. Uh, Howard-"

Kass rolled her eyes.

"-Potts. Howard Potts."

"Well that'll be easy to remember. Howard Stark." They shook hands.

"Mr. Stark it's so good to meet you," Kass said when he turned to shake her hand. She was so surprised to actually be meeting Tony's late father that she forgot to do an American accent.

"You a Soviet spy or something?" Howard asked.

Ah yes, the '70s, the Cold War.

Tony was about to cry, 'Dad!' and call out his father on his comment, but just caught himself. "Sorry," he mouthed to Kass instead.

"No, Sir. I'm Mr. Pott's research assistant. Kassandra Potts."

"You look a lot like a woman I know," Howard said.

"I get that a lot."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"You're looking a little green around the gills there, Potts," Howard noted, turning back to Tony.

"I'm fine, just long hours."

"Wanna go get some air?"

"Yeah-" Tony turned to leave.

"Um, _Howard_, aren't you forgetting something?" Kass said, holding up the briefcase containing the Stone.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Hon. Always looking out for me."

"He'd be lost without me."

"Yes I would." The three stepped onto the elevator. "So, uh, flowers and sauerkraut," Tony said, noting the objects in Howard's hands. "Got a big date tonight?"

"No, my wife's expecting, and I've been spending too much time at work."

"I see... How far along is she?"

Howard shrugged.

"Congratulations. We're actually expecting too." Tony nodded to Kass.

"Oh, nice. You nervous?"

"Wildly, yeah. You?"

"Terrified," Howard admitted. "How do you deal with it?"

"I think about my parents. I thought my dad was tough on me, but now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff. He did drop the odd pearl, like 'No amount of money ever bought a second of time.'"

Howard nodded. "Smart guy."

"Yeah, he did his best."

"You know, the kid's not even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them."

Tony smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Agent Karen Granger was making her way to Dr. Pym's lab when the doctor himself flew around the corner towards her in a mad rush.

"Karen! Oh thank God!"

"Hank, what is it?" she cried, startled.

"Trouble at the loading dock! I need you to keep an eye on the lab for me while I'm gone - thank you!" And with that, and without any further explanation, he was gone, flying down the hall, narrowly missing knocking over more agents.

"But I need to meet with Howard - oh all right." Hopefully Hank would sort out this issue quickly and she could catch Howard before he left for the day.

She wandered down the hall and to the lab, finding the door slightly ajar. Hank must have forgotten to close it in his frazzled state.

She was unable to help herself sneaking a glance at all the charts and tools and supplies. Science had come so far since she had worked during the war, and to a passionate scientist it was truly fascinating just how far it had come.

Vials filled with red liquid - Hank's famous Pym Particles, that he was very protective of - lined the back cabinet.

Scanning the notes Hank had been in the middle of making, it didn't take Karen long to notice a discrepancy - the number of vials he had cataloged in the notes did not match the number of vials on display. And the notes bared today's date.

"You see anything funny going on around here?" she asked Hank's ants.

"Oh, thank you! That was a near disaster! Luckily, we got it all under control!" Hank burst into the room then, clearly having solved whatever had been going on at the loading doc.

"Uh, Hank, I think you're missing some particles." Karen nodded to the vials.

Hank took one look before his face went pale. "Security! We've had a break in!" he cried, racing down the hall once more, this time in the other direction. "Karen - lock the lab!"

"On it." She stepped outside, making sure the door was locked and secure.

"And I witnessed some suspicious-looking activity," said one agent, rushing past with a few security officers in tow. "Two unfamiliar men and an unfamiliar woman. One had a hippie beard."

Keeping on the lookout for more suspicious activity - there seemed to be lots going on today, more than average that was for sure - Karen made her way through the facility. It was quarter to five o'clock - Howard would be heading home for the day about now.

"Oh Howard, there you are." Finally she found him, coming back from his office, in the company of an unfamiliar man and woman. "I need you to sign this before you go."

Upon seeing her look-alike, Kass ducked away into the shadows. Plus, she wanted to give Tony some time with his dad.

"Karen Granger, you look younger every time I see you," declared Howard.

"Well a lady doesn't have to reveal her secrets, does she?"

"Well, I know a lot of people who would love to look as youthful as you."

"Howard Stark, always the flirt. Need I remind you about your pregnant wife at home? Now sign this."

"Fine." Howard sighed and took the pen and papers she held out to him. "Potts, this is Karen Granger, one of our leading agents and chemists," he told his companion.

"Hi, Ms. Granger." Tony held out his hand and shook hers. "Howard Potts."

"Ah, Howard and Howard. What are the odds? Hello, Mr. Potts. Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Tony nodded to the diamond ring on her finger to try and make some conversation while his father signed the papers. "Married? Hope Mr. Stark here isn't keeping you working late while you've got a family to get back to."

"Surprisingly, no, she's not married," said Howard, not looking up from the papers.

"That's quite enough from you, Stark." Karen turned back to Tony. "Oh, no, no family. And this is a promise ring given to me by my boyfriend. He died in the war."

"Oh." Barnes. Tony decided to feign innocence. "Vietnam?"

"No, sorry. World War Two."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It's a long time ago now, I know, but..." She trailed off, looking down fondly at the ring, a promise, always with her, on her finger. "But those we love never truly die, you know?"

"Yeah." Tony looked at Howard, but quickly looked away when his father turned to him.

"War is a terrible thing. Karen and I would know, we worked together during the war." Howard handed the pages and pen back to her, walking towards the main doors of the facility.

"Yes, it is." She took them back. "Thank you, now you're free to go home."

"Excellent. You heading out as well?"

"Not just yet, I've got to stop by Peg's office, see the Director herself. And Hank is having another crisis in the lab, so it might be a long evening. Good night, Howard, see you tomorrow," she said as they exited the building. "And nice to meet you again, Mr. Potts."

"You too, Ms. Granger. Listen, I know that Sergeant Barnes would be very proud of you. For all that you've done."

She looked taken aback at first, but then touched, and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Mr. Potts. That means a lot."

"Well, it was good to meet you, Potts," said Howard.

"You as well." Tony shook his father's hand. "Howard, everything's going to be alright." Then, taking a chance, Tony embraced his father in a hug. "Thank you."

With one more smile and nod, Tony left them. They watched him walk away.

"I didn't tell him Bucky's name," Karen said.

Howard shrugged. "Strange guy. Seemed kind of familiar though... And strange beard." He climbed into the awaiting car, Jarvis driving away.

Heading back inside, Karen made her way to the Director's office where Peggy was sorting through paper's on her desk.

"Hey Peg, you heard about all the stuff going on today?"

"Yes indeed."

"Just another day at the office, huh?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

Steve was trying to signal to them from across the base. Both Kass and Tony pointed to the briefcase.

As they met back up with Steve, a sleek black car drove through the gates and into the base. Nearby soldiers began cheering.

"Who's that?" wondered Steve.

"Some special guest it looks like," said Tony.

The car drove past, stopping a ways ahead of them. When it stopped, four young men in brightly-coloured clothes stepped out and the cheering only intensified.

"Zeppelin! Zeppelin! Zeppelin!"

Kass's jaw dropped. "Holy shit - it's Led freaking Zeppelin! What the hell are they doing here?!"

"They're doing a show for us army boys," explained one excited soldier.

"No way - they're even more amazing up close!" she gushed. "Oh I wish I had my phone so we could take a picture! Best day ever!"

_Aw, so many feelings in one scene! 'Howard Potts' - great improvisation Tony! ;)_

_So the Zepp thing is a bit of a stretch, but it looks like they did do some North American touring in 1970. It was the '70s so I wanted Kass to see her favourite band ;) Plus, Marvel and Zepp together equals two of my favourite things! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always! :)_


	14. Too Many Losses

Twelve - Too Many Losses

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

_"See you in a minute."_

Exactly a minute later, everyone arrived back at the Avengers Facility in 2023, from their various time-points and places.

After the initial shock of the travel wore off, everyone began a triumphant reunion. That was, until they noticed something wrong. It was a short-lived triumph.

"Clint, where's Nat?" asked Bruce. The red-head was nowhere to be seen.

Clint didn't answer, but his distraught expression said enough.

"Thanos did not murder your sister," Sascha said to Nebula, trying and failing to fight back tears. "She was sacrificed." Nebula only stared narrow-eyed back.

"No," whispered Steve, the realization of the implication of her words suddenly dawning on him.

"Oh God no," sighed Tony, understanding too.

Everyone now stood in shocked silence. Bruce fell to his knees, pounding the floor with his fist.

"Would anyone like to start?" Tony asked gently. The Avengers - remaining Avengers - had gathered down by the lake once everyone had stored their respective Stones and had changed out of their suits, all in a daze. They had just held a moment of silence for their fallen teammate, fellow hero, and friend.

"Nat thought she was the worst of us, but she was the best." Bruce nodded sadly.

"She could always be trusted. There's no one I trusted more at times," added Steve.

"She really held this team together," agreed Tony. "Even when we were falling apart. And she was right, she _was_ always picking up after us. She had our backs, that was for sure."

"We were her family," said Clint. "And she was always a part of ours."

"That's right." Tony wiped his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "You'll always have a place here, with us and amongst us, Natasha. You'll always belong here."

"What are you doing? What are we doing? Why are we acting like she's dead?" Thor suddenly broke in, clearly very irritated. "We're the Avengers, aren't we? So stop this shit! We have the Stones now, right? As long as we have them then we can bring her back-"

"We can't bring her back," countered Clint. "It can't be undone."

Thor chuckled. "Look, I know you're just a human, but we're talking about space-magic here-"

"Yeah, I know I'm a little outside my sphere of knowledge, but it can't be undone. At least that's what the red floating guy said, maybe you want to go talk to him." Clint's voice was rising with anger. "Why don't you go get your hammer, God of Thunder, and you go fly and find him and talk to him."

"Oh will all of you just shut up!" Sascha suddenly yelled. "It was supposed to be me! But it didn't work and it had to be her. She sacrificed herself for that damn Stone and now she's gone! Damn it, Natalia!" With another sob catching in her throat, she stalked off the docks and to the bank of the lake, muttering angrily in Russian.

She kicked the water, angrily wiping away her tears. She hadn't cried like this since Yelena's death...

Well, she hadn't cried like this over something like Yelena's death. She had cried countless times for her lost love since it happened.

_And I always blamed you_, she thought, thinking of Natalia.

She voiced her next thoughts. "I never thanked you for fighting for me and keeping me alive while still in Red Room. If not for you and for Yelena, they would have broken me long ago. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you. до свидания, Natalia. моя cестра. до свидания."

Sudden nearby footsteps broke her out of her mourning. It was Clint. "I did not realize how close you two were."

"Yeah," he nodded. "She was like family."

"Yeah, to me too."

"My kids called her 'Auntie Nat'."

"I called her my sister."

"She was also a huge pain in the ass."

"To me, too." She paused before saying, "I used to think you are what you always were. But Natalia - _Natasha _\- changed. She became something more, someone better."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, she did." They stood together in mournful silence staring out at the seemingly strange calmness of the lake before he gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, we're going to assemble the Stones."

He led her back to the dock where everyone was still huddled.

"She's not coming back," said Bruce. "So we have to make this worth it."

Steve rose to his feet. "We will."

Translations

до свидания - Good bye

моя cестра - My sister

_Aw Nat :.( Miss her! Can't wait for the Black Widow film! _

_So I know this chapter was shorter, but I felt the Avengers mourning should have it's own chapter, and they jump pretty quick into building their own gauntlet, so I thought the emotional shift would feel strange if I included that in the same chapter, and I wanted to give Nat more of a funeral than we saw in the movie, even though the team's still on a time crunch._

_And Bruce's line about Nat being the best of them was inspired by the line in 2019's 'Little Women' where the sisters say Beth was the best of them! _

_And I have decided to split this finale into three books instead of two - so we're actually nearing the end of this one, a few more chapters to go!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_ :)


	15. Bring Them Back

Thirteen - Bring Them Back

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

"BOO!" Rocket howled with laughter upon scaring Tony and Bruce, breaking their intense concentration while building their own gauntlet to house the Stones they had collected.

"God, what the hell?" sighed Tony. He had been in the middle of arranging the Stones just so with the help of his tech. There was no room here for mistakes.

The rest of the team was waiting, all suited up and ready, outside the lab in the common room area.

"Sigyn found him then?" Thor asked Steve hopefully, hoping no one else had suffered Nat's fate. He had been quick to notice the other absence when they had all returned from their various missions. He hadn't had the chance to ask about his friend since everyone had been dealing with the sudden news and aftermath of Nat's death.

Steve nodded.

"Good. Hopefully she'll set him on a better path."

"Let's hope so."

Finally, their gauntlet was ready. "We did it," Tony breathed. "We really did it."

Everyone was so enamoured by the piece of armour and equally shocked and relieved that their mission had worked, that no one noticed when Nebula slipped silently out of the room.

"All right, the glove's ready," announced Rocket. "The question now is, who's gonna snap their frickin' fingers?"

"I'll do it." Thor was already waltzing over.

Steve and Tony were quick to protest.

"Whoa, whoa, just hang on a second there, Buddy-"

"No, wait!"

"Thor just wait, we haven't decided who's going to put it on yet," explained Steve.

But Thor was ready, and determined. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we all just standing around here waiting for the right opportunity? There's no time to waste!"

But the others continued to hold him back. "We should at least discuss it," said Scott.

"No, no, standing here staring at the thing isn't going to bring everyone back. Now, as we all know, I am the strongest Avenger-"

"Oh, boy."

"Here we go again..."

Thor ignored them. "-And, seeing as I am, the responsibility of this falls upon me, it's my duty-" Tony tried to intervene again but this time Thor snapped at him. "No, no! Shhhhhh! Stop it! Just let me - just let me do something good, something great, please." He was still feeling tremendous guilt for not killing Thanos when he had the chance.

"Listen Buddy, it's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you are in no condition to do this," Tony told him. "I'm sorry but I can't put you at risk like that."

But Thor was still insistent. "What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheez Whiz?" suggested Rhodey.

"Lightning! It's Lightning!"

"Your lightning won't help you here, Pal," spoke up Bruce. "It's gotta be me."

"Bruce-"

"You saw what those Stones did to Thanos. Almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"And how do we know you will?" asked Steve, cautioning him.

"We don't, but the radiation is mostly gamma, and so am I. It's like - it's like I was made for this."

It was decided. The group began readying themselves - they were all hopeful this would bring everyone back, but no one could predict what would happen.

"Friday, do me a favour and activate 'Armed Door Protocol' will you?"

_"Yes Boss."_

Covers drew down over every window and doorway, sealing the facility. Everyone suited up fully and backed up - no one knew what was going to happen next.

Tony activated his suit's shield, holding it before himself and Kass. "Bruce, you ready?"

"Yeah. Everybody comes home." He fitted the piece of armour around his wrist and over his hand.

It was barely all the way on before all six Stones began glowing together, coloured energy crackling along the outside of the gauntlet. Bruce cried out and fell to his knees with the sudden force of it.

The energy began crawling further up Bruce's arm, burning the sleeve of his shirt.

"Take it off - take it off!" cried Thor.

"Bruce, are you okay?" called Steve.

"Talk to me, Banner," urged Tony.

Bruce managed a nod between groans and said just loud enough for them to hear, "I'm okay - I'm okay..."

Thor gave a thumb's up.

The energy was now all the way up to Bruce's shoulder and making its way up his neck. His groans were now pained cries.

He could barely lift his arm baring the gauntlet, and had to hold it up with the help of his other hand. He tried his best to move his fingers in order to snap, but the Stones' energy was just too strong.

He collapsed to the floor moments later, the gauntlet, now fried and sizzling, falling off his now wounded arm.

Clint kicked away the gauntlet while everyone scrambled to the fallen Bruce's side.

"Don't move him-" From his suit, Tony sprayed a medicine onto Bruce's badly-burnt arm.

"I-I'm sorry," Bruce stammered, grabbing onto Steve's arm for support. "I tried, I really tried-"

"We know, you have nothing to be sorry for," Steve assured him. "You were very brave, Bruce."

"I really thought I could do it."

"You did well, Buddy," Tony assured him. "Rest now."

Still concerned for Bruce, everyone was also wondering, _what now? _

"That won't work."

Everyone jumped and turned towards the sudden voice coming from behind them, one that did not belong to any of them. Everyone stood armed and at the ready.

From the shadows, a figure emerged towards them, the person the voice belonged to. It was a woman with multi-coloured skin, mixed swirls of orange, red, yellow, blue, green, and purple, and white glowing sockets for eyes, dressed in all black armour, included a long, flowing cloak.

"It's you," said Steve after a shocked moment, he the first of the group to speak.

"Yes, it is me, well done, Steven Rogers."

"Uh, I'm sorry, you know her?" said Tony, now looking between his teammate and the mysterious woman.

"It's the crazy lady from the Garden!" said Rocket, holding up his gun.

"Oh, you know her too?"

"Thanos's girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Tony was terribly confused. "Um, some details would be nice right about now."

"That's right, you were not there that day, Anthony Stark," the woman said, her glowing eyes coming to rest on him.

"And you know me?"

"I do. Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Son of Howard and Maria Stark, partner to Kazimiera 'Kass' Konstantin, father to Morgan Stark-"

At this, Tony and Kass shared a look, grasping hands.

"-Head of Stark Industries. Shall I continue?"

"Uhh..."

"Yes, I know you. I know all of you. And everyone. And everything. But that's besides the point."

"Uh, okay. Who are you then?"

"I'm Lady Infinity, Keeper of the Infinity Stones. Hello again, Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

_And she's back! And just in time too, as we all know what is about to take place! ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	16. Time Messing Back

Fourteen - Time Messing Back

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

"Uh, how did you get in here?" Tony asked.

"I opened a portal in the fabric of time, space, and reality," she answered simply.

"Right..."

"Yeah, that's casual," mumbled Rocket.

"Not gonna lie, that's not the craziest thing I've heard today. And you're not the strangest thing I've seen, no offence."

"None taken, Anthony Stark."

"You really don't have to keep calling me that."

"How do we know you're not really working for Thanos?" Steve asked, remaining cautious in her presence.

"I never worked 'for' him, I always worked 'with' him."

"My mistake," Steve sassed back.

"And what makes you think that I would be?"

"You were with him when we encountered you the first time."

She laughed. "He stole my Stones, wiped out half of all life in the universe, killed our daughter... No, I'm not working with him any more."

"If you're the 'Keeper of the Stones', then how did you lose them in the first place?" asked Clint. "Seems to me that those aren't something you want to misplace."

"I didn't misplace them, I ripped them from my very being, breaking our connection. They serve as my life force and without them, I was essentially dead. Thanos collecting them all and bringing all six back together was what awoke me."

"But why did you separate yourself from them in the first place?"

"I needed some control. Thanos wanted to use them to complete his mission, but I wouldn't do so. I knew eventually he would gain control of them, so I acted desperately. I have been preparing for this for centuries. If I could prevent him from gaining the Stones, even if just delay him, I would do it. But destiny had other plans, it would seem, and he found them eventually. The universe works in strange ways."

"Sure does," agreed Tony. "I saw this coming, years ago. Only I didn't really know what it meant then, the full extent of it."

"I know - it was a warning, _my_ warning. Thanos was not the only one inside your head, Stark."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?"

"If you wanted to keep them from Thanos, why not just destroy the Stones?" asked Rocket.

"No!" Her sudden cry startled everyone. "The Infinity Stones are pieces of the fabric that binds the universe and holds it together. What do you think would happen to everyone and everything in the universe were you to destroy them? There would be no time, no space, no reality... Nothing to hold the universe together. Everything would all just cease to exist... Much worse than this already is, I can tell you."

"Okay, yeah, scratch that."

"Hang on a second, you stole the Stones from him that day in the Garden," reminded Thor.

"Yes, I did." She held up her hand, the six Infinity Stones materializing in her palm.

"Oh, so we don't actually need this?" Tony gestured to the brand new gauntlet, which was still sizzling and smoking from Bruce's attempt to use it.

"Yes, this is interesting." She eyed the new gauntlet, complete with its own set of Stones. "You know, I have seen a great deal in my time, but never have I witnessed something such as this: two sets of Infinity Stones, together, side-by-side. How exciting. But again, that won't work. They are too powerful for any of you to wield - even you, Odinson," she quickly added when Thor opened his mouth to speak, mostly likely about lightning again.

"Okay, that's fine, not like we fought and died and worked our asses off over this."

"I'm sorry for what you have lost, I truly am. Trust me, they have cost me as well. Once I separated myself from the Stones, I lost control of them, and they went rogue if you will, travelling across the universe, ending up how you found them. I was no longer in control by that point. But I am now," she was quick to add.

"And is that a good thing?" asked Steve.

"Depends on who you ask. But here and now, we all want the same thing: to undo what Thanos did."

"So you want to help us?"

"Yes, is that so difficult to understand or believe?"

"What I'm having a hard time understanding is why you look like us," piped up Kat, gesturing to herself, Karen, and Sascha. "And at least five other women we know."

"Yeah, this has all been very confusing," agreed Tony. "On so many levels."

"I do not look like you," the woman said in answer to Kat's statement. "_You_ all look like _me_."

* * *

"So you'll help us then?" said Steve, still slightly uncertain about whether or not to trust this woman.

"We can help each other. I hate what he has become. Maybe he always was, and I was just too smitten to see it." A ghost of a smile fell across her lips. "We had a life, but it was not meant to be. And look how much it has crumbled. But, if the wisdom of the Stones have taught me anything over the millennia, is that everything has a purpose, happens for a reason. We don't always know why, and it's not always good, but there's a reason for it, always. And if you mess with that, well, it will mess with you back."

"I still feel like I'm missing some important details here," said Tony.

"We all do," agreed Steve.

"All will become clear," she assured them. "Soon enough."

"So, do you have a name?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. Mostly I go by 'Lady Infinity', but I don't think such titles matter at the moment. So, Adonia. You may call me Adonia."

* * *

_Sanctuary II, Thanos's Ship - Space_

_2014 __  
_

On board Thanos's ship, 2023 Nebula had been taken prisoner, while her 2014 self, still bound and determined to prove herself to her father, had gone and infiltrated the Avengers. Nebula had no way of sending a warning to her friends about what was to come.

The door to the dungeon chamber slid open to reveal Gamora. Nebula looked up at her sister, who she thought she would never see again, and who she had never been so glad to see as she was in that very moment.

Gamora approached, almost cautiously.

"So you're just going to let him do this?" Nebula asked. "You're going to let him destroy everything? And not only are you going to let him, but you're going to help him. You were questioning him and his mission around this point, I know you were. I know because I thought it was weak of you."

"Tell me something: in the future, what happens to us?"

"Us?"

"You and me."

"I try and kill you several times. But, eventually, we become friends, become sisters."

Gamora stared down at her for a moment before turning to leave again.

"Our mother, she's out there. He used the Stones and brought her back," Nebula explained, knowing exactly what would catch Gamora's attention. She was right; her sister paused. "But only after he destroyed half of all life."

"You saw her?"

"Yes. She asked about you."

"How is she?"

"The same as I remember."

"I miss her."

"And she misses you. She's out there, somewhere." There was a rumble from outside the ship. Nebula sighed. "We're here."

"Where?"

"The future."

* * *

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

Adonia noticed too late, sensed what was about to happen while it was happening - they were not alone.

"GET DOWN!"

_BLAST!_

The past had come to claim the future - time was messing back.

_Duh, duh duh! ;) So many cliffhangers in this movie! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Only a couple of chapters left! :)_


	17. Battlefield Reunion

Fifteen - Battlefield Reunion

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

"Steve - you lose this again, and I'm keeping it." Tony held up Cap's shield, kneeling over his fallen teammate. He held the shield out to Steve. "Come on, get up, Buddy. That's my man." He helped Steve to his feet.

"What happened?" Steve asked, surveying the damage. All that was left of the Avengers Facility and the area around it was rubble and dark wasteland.

"Like Adoni - Adonia? Like Adonia said, you mess with the elements, they tend to mess back. We messed with time, now its messing back at us."

"It sure is one hell of a mess."

"Yeah, sure is." Tony spoke into the radio. "Where is everyone? Does anyone have eyes on my pregnant girlfriend? Kass, Honey, you there?" No answer, only static.

Meanwhile, Thanos had descended down from his ship and now stood amongst the rubble himself. 2014 Envy, still his loyal personal guard at this point, stood at his side, blade in hand.

"So this is the future," Thanos stated, surveying the barren, destroyed landscape around him.

"Pitiful," said Envy.

2014 Nebula, the Nebula they knew, strode up to them proudly. "Father."

"Daughter. Well done."

"Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing. They didn't even notice."

"The arrogant never do." Thanos stabbed one end of his double-bladed sword into the ground, then removing his helmet and setting the piece of armour atop the weapon. Then he sat beside them on some rubble. "Go, find the Stones. Bring them to me."

"Yes Father." Nebula bowed her head. "And what will you do?"

"Wait."

"For what?"

"For whatever comes."

"Well done, Sister," sneered Envy. Nebula only scowled back before disappearing back into the rubble that just minutes ago was the Avengers Facility building.

"Ready the fleet," Thanos ordered Envy.

"Father." She bowed her head and headed back to the ship.

Steve and Tony found Thor amongst the damage. They joined him where he was standing on a slight hillside, watching over Thanos.

"What's he been doing?" asked Tony.

"Absolutely nothing. Just sitting there."

"Where are the Stones?" asked Steve.

"Somewhere under all this, with the rest of the team and Stone Lady," said Tony. "No one's answering. But he definitely doesn't have them."

"Good, then let's keep it that way."

"Agreed."

"You know it's a trap, right?" said Thor.

"Yeah, but I don't much care," replied Tony.

"Good. Just so long as we're all in agreement..." There was a crackle of thunder and a flicker of lightning overhead as Thor summoned his armour as well as Stormbreaker and the Mjolnir he had retrieved from Asgard in 2013. "Now, let's kill him properly this time."

"Also agreed."

All suited up, armed, and ready, the trio began slowly approaching where Thanos sat.

The Mad Titan chuckled as he watched them approach. "You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me," the Titan spoke. "I thought that by eliminating half of all life, the other half would thrive. I was wrong. You've shown me that that is impossible. For as long as there are those who remember what was, there will always be those who are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"Yup, we're all kinds of stubborn here," said Tony.

"I'm thankful. Because now I see that I was for so long misguided. But now, I know what I must do." The Mad Titan rose to his feet and the trio stopped their approach. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom." Thanos donned his helmet and picked up his sword. "And then, with the Stones that you have collected for me, I'll create a new one, teeming with life that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

"Born out of blood," said Steve.

"They'll never know. Because you won't be alive to tell them."

"AHHHH!" Thor dove in, brandishing both his hammer and ax, both flashing and flickering with lightning.

Tony and Steve were quick to follow his lead, and they too leapt in to attack. Despite being out-numbered, Thanos put up one hell of a fight. But, then again, Tony remembered when, on the planet Titan, Thanos had proven himself to be a formidable foe against half the team.

Tony was knocked down, and Thanos was currently pummeling poor Thor. This ceased abruptly when Mjolnir flew past them - only Thor himself had not summoned it.

The hammer flew past them and right into the awaiting hand of Steve.

Thor beamed. "I knew it!" Thanos responded by tossing him aside before charging at Steve.

Steve certainly had gained an upper hand with the help of the mighty hammer, but, with both of his teammates currently unable to assist him in the fight, he was quickly overpowered by the Mad Titan.

Thanos swung repeatedly with his sword, slicing apart Steve's shield. Soon, there was barely half of the iconic shield left.

Steve had collapsed to his knees, staggering, fighting to remain upright and ready for the oncoming attack.

But Thanos paused the fight to speak. "In all my years of conquest - the violence, the slaughter - it was never personal. But I'll tell you now: what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying, pathetic little planet, I'm going to enjoy it. Very, very much."

"Enjoy this-" Steve attempted another attack, swinging upwards with his half-shield, but Thanos simply backhanded the wounded, weakened soldier, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"Speaking of-" Before anyone could do anything else, a new voice spoke, causing the Mad Titan to freeze in his place.

A silhouette emerged through the smoke, revealing Adonia. "Is this personal enough for you?"

Thanos's jaw dropped, his expression as though he had seen a ghost - he essentially had.

"My Love?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She gave a small smile. "Hello, Titan."

The sword fell from his hand, crashing to the ground, as he stared, utterly shocked, at her.

"Impossible..." he breathed.

"Though not quite." She shrugged. "On your feet, Captain." She reached out a hand to help the fallen soldier to his feet.

"Thanks for showing up," he grunted, though accepted her offered hand.

"Everything happens for a reason - keep it in mind," she reminded him.

Thanos's face fell. "You're with them?" Tony and Thor had now joined Steve at her side as well.

"I cannot let you do this."

He noticed the Stones, her own set of Stones, hovering around her hand. "How?"

"You collected them and brought me back."

"I succeeded then."

"Yes, you did."

"Destiny fulfilled."

"Yes, and now I must fulfill mine. Who's in control now?" With that, she held up her hand baring the Stones, and snapped her fingers.

_Perhaps not the reunion on the battlefield you were thinking?..._

_Only a couple of chapters left - but lots more to happen! ;) _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)_


	18. Destiny Fulfilled

Sixteen - Destiny Fulfilled

_The Soul Realm, the Soul Stone - Location Unknown_

_Timeless_

Instantly, everything was consumed by a bright, white light. When it faded, she stood in an orange plain, looking out at a vast, seemingly never-ending landscape. Her arm was still raised, her fingers still in the motion of performing her snap.

She sensed the intense power of the Soul Stone, telling her that this was indeed inside the Soul Realm, the Soul World. That and, she knew, of course, for before she had been awoken she had spent the last centuries trapped here.

Up ahead, she saw it, something striking against the otherwise vast and plain horizon: their little hut from the Garden. Slowly, she approached it.

Upon moving closer, she discovered that she was not alone here-

Thanos sat on the porch, his back to her, just like he had been that day in the Garden after he had brought her back using the Stones, after first using them to erase half of all life, looking out at a 'grateful' universe.

"Come, sit with me, My Love," he said, just as he had that day.

She did so, coming to sit beside him in silence.

They remained silent for some time, neither sure of how long. After all, time wasn't exactly a factor here in this realm.

At last, he spoke, breaking their silence. "So, this is what it has come to?"

She didn't look at him, and instead continued to stare out at the vast orange emptiness. "It was always meant to come to this."

"My destiny at last fulfilled, only to be shattered in an instant. The balance broken with it."

"It was not so perfectly balanced, as it turned out."

"For a time, it was. I succeeded."

"Was it?" Only then did she look at him. "Tempting as it is, balance is not so easily achievable. But you came close, and that is remarkable."

"It was your goal, too. For a time it was ours."

"Until I gave up on it, realizing that I did not want it to be my goal. It was always yours. Never really ours."

"Father! Father-"

A familiar voice was speaking, calling out, and it pulled them out of the realm and back to reality.

* * *

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

"Father!" Nebula was hurrying across the battlefield towards them - the Avengers' gauntlet bearing the Stones clutched under her arm. "I have retrieved them, the Stones-" A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she stumbled to a halt when she saw Adonia. "M-Mother?" she cried after a moment of staring at her in disbelief.

Adonia smiled. "Hello, Daughter."

"H-how?"

"In the past, my set of Stones were brought back together."

"B-but, this..." Nebula looked down at the gauntlet and Stones she was carrying.

"It is all quite an enigma."

"Those are ours," cried Tony. He, Thor, and Steve now stood behind her, still battle-weary.

"Technically, they're mine," Adonia reminded him.

"Okay, technically, but we collected them."

"You're with them?" cried Nebula.

"You cannot even begin to understand them or their power, any of you. Only I can do that. You've seen what they can do if they fall into the wrong hands." She turned back to her daughter and extended her hand. "Nebula, give the glove to me."

"Daughter," said Thanos, his tone implying that she should hand it over to him as previously instructed.

Now Nebula appeared torn, still clutching the gauntlet tightly while staring back and forth between her parents, her gaze lingering on her mother.

"Nebula!" cried Adonia, growing urgent.

Nebula looked at her mother. "But this is your mission, too."

Adonia shook her head. "Not anymore."

"So this is what it comes to?" Thanos said, eyeing her.

She remained firm. "Yes."

"Father, the fleet is ready to advance - what the-" Envy stopped in her approach and stared at Adonia, like Nebula had done, recognizing their similarity in appearance, but not recognizing this woman. "What the hell? Who are you?"

"Lady Infinity. Keeper of the Infinity Stones."

"Well that explains a lot." The orange skinned, orange-haired alien continued to stare. "I-I don't understand."

"You will," Adonia assured her. "Eventually, all will become clear."

Thanos chuckled. "There you go, speaking in riddles again."

"I always loved a good riddle."

"Mother, what is going on?" demanded Nebula.

"That's not important right now-"

"I tend to disagree," piped up Tony.

Adonia ignored him. "All that matters now is that you hand over the gauntlet and Stones, to me."

"To me." Thanos stepped forward. "You were just starting to prove yourself, Daughter."

"Nebula, you always had potential," her mother assured her. "Follow what you believe. Do you really believe in all this?"

Nebula continued to look torn.

But even if she had made a decision, chosen a side, she didn't have the chance to act upon it. Before anyone could react, Envy knocked her down. The gauntlet flew from her hands and Envy promptly scooped it up. She held it out to Thanos. "Father."

"No - AHH!" Before Adonia could attempt to do anything, she gave a pained cry and collapsed to her knees.

"Hey - what's happening?" cried Tony, he, Thor, and Steve kneeling by her side.

"T-the S-Stones..." She managed to choke out.

Thanos now wore the glove, smiling in triumph. "I am inevitable."

Adonia knew exactly what was about to happen. "NO!"

But it was too late - he snapped his fingers.

_And cue a cliffhanger! ;) Next chapter is the final one!_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed as always! :)_


	19. The Inevitable

Seventeen - The Inevitable

_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York - Earth_

_2023_

_"NO!"_

Her scream was drowned out by the deafening bang caused by the snap.

_"I will shred this universe down to its last atom..."  
_

All at once everything was consumed by a burst of light. This time, they weren't even briefly transported to the Soul Realm, for that had been erased as well.

_"And then... I'll create a new one, teeming with life that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."_

When the light faded, they were back on the battlefield - or what had been the battlefield. It had already started to rapidly fade away.

"What have you done?!" Adonia roared, despite already knowing the answer to her question.

"M-Mother, Father?" Nebula vanished, and the place where she had just moments before been standing became empty.

Envy was soon to follow, and the rubble around them. Everything was vanishing.

"Steve, Thor?" said Tony, but all that was left of his teammates were their weapons, before those faded away as well.

Thanos and Adonia exchanged one last glance before he faded away.

"W-what happens now?" Stark asked. She only stared back as he too, vanished, she soon following.

And, only after everything else had disappeared, had vanished from very existence, did the six Infinity Stones blink out as well, one by one.

Thanos, as promised, had kept to his word and had done exactly as he said he would.

_"They'll never know. Because you won't be alive to tell them."  
_

_Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, the stakes are raised even higher!_

_I know I don't usually update the same story every day, I try to spread it out, but this last chapter was pretty short so I thought, why not? :)_

_And, that's it, that's the end - of Part 2! As I said before, there will be a Part 3, so stay tuned and expect to see that one published soon! :)_

_Thank you so, so much for your continued support of this story, and I hope to see you in Part 3!_

_One last time, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Bye for now! :)_


	20. To Be Concluded!

To Be Concluded!

The Story Continues...

_End of An Era_

"There are seven of you, and seven Stones."

"Seven Stones?"


End file.
